


What If?

by Keats112



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keats112/pseuds/Keats112
Summary: What if both Batman and Joker had fallen into the chemical waste at Ace Chemicals? How would this change the story? A unique retelling of The Killing Joke. It's full of angst, death, violence and some very very bad jokes.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story rolling around in my head for years. I've always wanted know what would happen if both batman and Joker had fallen in the chemicals at Ace Chemicals that night. I am truly obsessed with the Killing Joke.
> 
> I would like to thank my fabulous friend April G Thomlinson, Thank you for all your help with this story and for letting me bounce ideas off you. Your one wonderful lady. :0)

Batman had been following the Red Hood gang for months now. A small group of men, there were three. The leader had been dubbed “The Red Hood” by the press, and rightfully so. He was always impeccably dressed in a well fitted Tuxedo set off with a perfect bow tie. No one knew his identity as his face was covered by a crimson conical hood. How he could see out of it was anyone's guess. The other men in the group were in constant flux; he was never seen with the same man twice. 

The gang’s reputation was growing with each heist they pulled. They were responsible for the twelve successful armed robberies and five deaths. The gang had always been one step ahead of him. This was a most frustrating pattern that had developed. He was unable to predict where they would strike next. Tonight they were to add to their credentials by robbing the Gotham Merchant Bank. 

Batman was perched high on a nearby building, giving him an unobstructed view of the area. His muscles were tense and thrumming he was more than ready to strike. His source had stated the gang would be there at nine pm on the dot. The vigilante glanced at the clock tower in Jezebel Square, nine twenty-four. It would seem The Hood was late. He had a horrible sinking feeling in his guts. He’d been so sure this time. He switched on his integrated one way police scanner.  
“Calling all units. Calling all units. Coverage on Gotham Bistro Pierre on West 44th Street. Robbery in progress Code 3”  
With a growl Batman jumped down from his perch and glided to his armored vehicle. He started the engine with a satisfying roar, and with flames flying out from the exhaust; he Batmobilied speedily through Gotham. 

Bistro Pierre was hosting Mayor Taylor fortieth wedding anniversary. It had been hailed as the most prestigious affairs of the year. All the richest and most influential citizens were said to be there. The guest list was extensive. According to one Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette, the famous actor Michael Keaton and his wife were to attend. Everyone was there, chatting, laughing, dancing; all except one. A very noticeable “One", the billionaire Bruce Wayne. It was rumored he was cruising around in the Caribbean in his private yacht; partying with famous supermodels. 

The party was in full swing, when the Red hood Gang entered, with a bang. With a semi automatic in hand The Hood shot a hail of bullets in the roof. As plaster rained down; the well dressed guests dove for cover. The leader stood on a table resplendent in his impeccable suit and highly polished Red Hood addressed his terrified audience.  
“Good evening boys and girls, I am the Red Hood some of you may have heard of me?”  
A small murmur of agreement was voiced by a few frightened hostages.  
“Good, good then you know that if you do exactly as I ask no one need be hurt. Now time is if the essence so if you just put all your money jewelry etc, in my dear friend’s bags; then each and every one of you can go home completely unharmed. Understand? Good” 

The Hoods partners roamed around the room swiping necklaces and wallets from the party guests. The criminals kept them subdued with the large 48 colt handguns, they pointed at each and every person they move to. The Hood laughed at the cowering crowd as he kept an eye on his watch. They had precisely fifteen minutes to gather the loot before the Gotham PD arrived. Luckily Officer O’Hara hadn't been discovered yet as their inside source.  
“Hurry it along now ladies and gentlemen, after all we don't want you out stay our welcome do we?” The Hood declared with a flourish. 

As the largest of Hoods partners approached Mrs. Veronica Taylor, the mayor's lovely wife; she was rooting through her purse. As she looked up she dropped her bag. In her shaking hand she held a small caliber gun. She pointed it straight towards the hostile man in front of her.  
“D-don't move or I-I-I’ll shoot” Her voice was shaking along with every other part of her body.  
“ You don’t wanna do that lady” The huge man said in a deep voice. His grey eyes stared straight into her brown eyes. He was waiting for her to blink. The moment she did he dove on her. She let out a small shriek as they both tumbled backwards towards the floor. The gun fired. The shot rang through the silent room. All eyes were on the struggling pair. The hulking male grunted as he rolled off the slight older lady. Blood was pouring out of his chest. A look of shock was etched on his face as he saw at his blood stained hand.  
“ She...she fucking shot me! She FUCKING SHOT ME! YOU FUCKING WHORE BITCH” He tried to rise to his feet as Veronica scooted backwards. He managed to get up on his elbows looking incredulous, hate swirling towards her from his gaze. She raised the gun again, ready you fire another shot. Miraculously her shaking had stopped. As her finger tightened on the trigger; her head seemed to explode in a fountain of blood, bone and gray matter. Half of her face had been blown off. As her body fell to the side the Hood stood to behind her, his .48 gun still pointed at the now dead woman.

“Well, it looks like the party finished with a bang!” The Hood laughed wildly at his sick joke. He abruptly stopped when he heard police sirens closing in. He looked at his watch, they were early.  
“Times up” He declared as he turned towards the exit. His able bodied partner walked backwards, he had the Hoods semi automatic pointed at the crowd.  
“I can't say it's been a pleasure, but... thanks so very much for your contribution to my accumulated wealth..Cheerio”. He blew a kiss towards the cowering hostages and with a nod of his head his partner opened fire. The first bullet hit the big henchman clean between his eyes. The rest screamed and scurried as they tried to escape the hail of bullets. 

The police were only two blocks away, all sirens blaring and lights flashing. They sped towards the restaurant as reports were called in  
“All units, all units multiple shots have been fired at Bistro Pierre. I repeated multiple shots have been fired. Possible fatalities. Use of lethal force has been approved.”  
Batman cursed quietly. He had failed innocent Gothamites once again. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel and he snarled. He could picture himself beating the living shit out of Red Hood. He was near the restaurant. Being a vigilante had its advantages. He didn’t have to follow procedure. He looked forward to making the Hood bleed. He knew his city better than anyone. Using back streets he reached the restaurant well before the cops. As he pulled up outside, the Red Hood and his partner exited the building. The henchman was still firing his gun as Red Hood hopped into the waiting getaway car. Batman waited, his eyes glued on the gang.

As the henchman clambered into the passenger seat, the blue Mustang car tires screeched as it sped away. Batman revived his engine as his gloved fingers tightened on his steering wheel. With a loud scream of stained metal and rubber, Batman gave chase. His eyes were focused entirely on the target. His prey sat inside and he would have justice this night.

The Red Hood sitting in the back of the blue Mustang; took the stolen items from his partner checking the contents.  
“Looks like we made a Killing tonight boys” He giggled as he held up a fist full of glittering jewels.  
“ Where's Davy? What happened?” The getaway drive asked. He was a massive muscled monster of a man. He looked as if he hadn't had a thought in his head since kindergarten.  
“We had to leave him behind, didn't we Hood?” The smaller henchman said, as he looked to his leader for confirmation.  
“What? Oh yeah..Yeah. He was a bit tired so we let him go to sleep..hee hee..” Hood giggled to himself. He was on fire tonight!.  
They drove on in silence for a short while, Hood admiring the jewelry, both the other guys keeping a look-out.  
“Ermm...Hood...I think we have a problem. ..a big problem...a Bat shaped problem!”  
Hood swiveled in his seat looking out of the back window, sure enough there was the black beast of the Batmobile, hot on their tail.  
“Christ! That's all we need..Brute step on the gas..Shorty give me the semi.” 

Batman watched in amazement as the Red Hood wound down his window, he lent out and started firing round after round at his vehicle. He briefly wondered if the Hood knew his car was heavily armored. He would have been amused if he hadn’t noticed that the bullets were ricocheting off the Batmobile armor plating and heading towards innocent civilians.  
“Damn him” Batman swore. He attempted to outmaneuver the Mustang using the fish tail technique. This would have worked if the Mustang hadn't been upgraded at some point. It seemed to be faster than the Batmobile. Using his extensive knowledge of Gotham’s streets he opted to cut the gang off. At the next junction he took a right, he was hoping to coral the criminals into a dead end ally not more than four blocks away. 

“I didn’t think Batman would give up so easily?” Shorty felt rather disappointed he watched the vigilante’s vehicle vanish from sight.  
“He’s not giving up, he’s trying to get ahead of us! Fuck..he’s not the only one who knows the streets of the shit hole of a city. Brute, you need to take the second left turning when I say...Oh and would ya look at that, the pigs have joined the race” Hood lent out of the window once more, this time firing straight into the crowds that had formed, to witness the chase. He laughed with glee as he saw so many fall to his bullets.  
“Umm..there’s a big line of cars in front of us Char..” Brute started to say.  
“It’s HOOD fucktard! Keep going..”  
“But-but how?”  
“Fer FUCK SAKE, drive on the sidewalk..do I have to think of everything?”  
The driver mounted the sidewalk as Hood shouted. “Wrong side idiot, we need to be on the left..turn LEFT!”  
The traffic tried to move out of the way of the Mustang as it made a sudden left crossing. Vehicle backed up into one another in their haste as others were knocked out of the way by the large car. They mounted the sidewalk, the chassis had been bent in the collision. There car had lost a considerable amount of speed. Sparks were shooting out in every direction. Pedestrians scrambled out of the way of the oncoming car, some weren't so lucky. One elderly lady, sadly died later that night screaming in agony. She had been dragged under the Mustang for fifteen feet, her skin had been scrapped from her body, leaving her frail bone visible. To die in such a way alone and in agony... 

Batman couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he had never thought the Hood could be so callous. His plan was not going to happen. He too turned left and tried to catch up. He caught a final glance of the Mustang as it headed towards the Theater district. He had sworn to save the people of Gotham at any cost, he switched on his untraceable cell phone as he called the emergency services.  
“This is the emergency line. What is your emergency please?”  
“THERE'S BEEN A VIOLENT CRIME COMMITTED ON EAST 55. NUMEROUS VEHICULAR COLLISIONS, CIVILIANS GUNNED DOWN. MANY DEAD AND A FEW...GOD..A FEW HAVE BEEN RUN DOWN BY A BLUE MUSTANG. WE NEED A FLEET OF AMBULANCE HERE RIGHT NOW.”  
“Thank you sir, for your assistance. We are aware of the situation. The emergency services should be at the scene in five minutes..may I ask? Are you Bat..”  
Batman cut the operator off. He had to catch up to the Hood before more were killed. His fists itched to connect with Hoods flesh. He would make him pay for his crimes.  
“Batman...Batman, can you hear me?” The vigilante heard the voice of his old friend.  
“Alfred? I’m busy chasing Red Hood..” Batman began.  
“I am very aware of that, I’m just here to inform you that their car has been spotted by the police helicopter in Madison Square. You know where that is near sir..please be careful and don’t forget why you’re doing this.” Batman took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Alfred was right, he was always right. As the Dark Knight of Gotham, he had to be better than his own base emotions. It always amazed him how Alfred could call at the right moment, just as he was contemplating breaking his most important rule.  
“How could I forget? Thank you Alfred.” Batman switched off is communications and headed towards where the Hood was last seen.

As they reached Madison, the car decided to die.  
“Fuck..Fuck..OUTOUT” shouted Hood as he kicked his door open. They weren’t too far from their hideout. If they were quick enough they could escape the Bat. All three ran as fast as they could, swiftly taking turn after turn. To an ordinary Gothamite this would have confused them but to the three hardened criminals they knew where they were going. As they left Crime Alley they disappeared into a disused building. The doorway was cleverly hidden by detritus and a large metal recycle bin. Hood dove through the door, quickly followed by Shorty. Brute took the rear, carefully repositioning the dumpster before closing the concealed entrance. 

Hood fell back against a nearby wall. His breath came out as hiccups, his heart was beating far too fast. He had to calm down. Perspiration dripped down his concealed face, he tore the hood from his head. He felt the air caress his reddened skin, drying and cooling the moisture there. He opened his eyes as he brushed his hair from his forehead. He glanced at his partners. Both of them were sprawled out. Shorty lay spread eagle on the floor, breathing deeply whilst Brute had collapsed into a chair. He rested his head on his arms. The table supported his weight.  
“Shorty...give me the cell.” He waved his hand to the prone figure on the floor. Shorty slowly reached into the inside pocket if his dinner jacket, retrieving the black cell phone. Only two numbers were available. Domino's Pizza on fast dial and The Boss. 

The cell rang and rang, as “The Boss” slowly took it out of his inside pocket of his suit. He looked at the screen, his gloved finger hovered over the cancel button. After two more rings he answered the call.  
“This had better be good..” His voice was deep and raspy. As the Hood listened he couldn’t help thinking of sandpaper being rubbed against a corroded metal pipe. He hated that voice.  
“We got the loot boss, but Davie bit the bullet. Seems Batman got wind of the heist, we should’ve had enough time but we was interrupted by the pigs..early!”  
“You get the goods?”  
“Yeah, but it was way to close this time. Me n the boy bin thinkin’”  
“Have you now Charlie?” The boss sat back in his theater seat. He was in the darkest part, no one could have made out his features even close up. He waved to one of his hugely muscled bald guards that stood either side of him.  
“And just what is it you and your boys have been thinking about...Charles?”  
The Hood winced, he hated it when people called him by his full name. It always took him back to being a boy growing up in the Narrows. His mother would call him Charles when he was in real trouble. Usually a beating would be the end result, with him silently crying in his bedroom with a stinging ass.

Charlie looked at Shorty and Brute. Shorty was nodding his head in encouragement, Brute was snoring loudly fast asleep, a large puddle of drool was forming under his cheek. Charlie nodded once to Shorty. With a deep steadying breath, he laid out their plans with more confidence.  
“We was thinking’ since it’s gettin a little hot, what with the Bat n all...Well could we not get a fall guy to be the Red Hood from now on?”  
“A fall guy?” The guard on his left handed him a large cigar and lit it, with an ornate silver dragon lighter.  
“When did you get so chicken shit Charlie? One little chase with the big bad Bat and your ass drops out! Tsk..I expected more from you.” He puffed out a large cloud of pungent smoke as he waited for a response.  
“I've been Hood for the last six raids Boss! Davie was shot by the Mayors bitch of a wife..”  
“What??”  
“It’s ok, I sorted the problem. She may have lost her head a little.” Charlie sniggered, he really was on fire tonight.  
“Lost her head?..fuck it I don’t care.” He took a long and slow drag of his cigar. He really enjoyed swirling the subtle tastes of wood around his mouth and tongue, igniting his taste buds. A deeper flavor a more earthy tone caught in the back of his throat giving him a shudder of pleasure.. It always gave him time to think. Time to make Charlie sweat.  
The audience in the theater, seemed to be rowdy.. He heard loud “Booing” coming from the paying patrons. He looked to the stage. There stood in the center (lit up like a cheap Christmas bauble) was a tall skinny guy wearing possibly the worst suit the Boss, had seen in his life. He was attempting (and failing) to make the crowd laugh.  
“Erm..Boss?”  
“Shhhhhhh..I’m thinking Charlie boy” He exhaled as he spoke, a large cloud of smoke drifted slowly away. He took another drag as he watched the comedian. He was terrible, cringingly so.  
He heard the comedians joke.. The guy was almost swallowing the microphone he was holding.  
“Who uses microphone in this day and age?” Asked the left guard. He never knew their names, why should he bother?  
“Wwwwhy..Did the one handed llllllaady cross the rrroad?” Stuttered the awful comedian.  
“‘CAUSE SHE WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!! FUCKING SHIT HEAD” One less than witty audience member shouted towards the hapless man.  
“Bbbbecccause, ssshe wanted to get to the ssssecond hand sssstore!!!” He lamely finished his joke.  
*Even a three year old wouldn’t find that funny!* Thought “The Boss”.  
He bought the cell back to his ear as he pointed at the comedian. His left hand guard moved toward the stage. The comedian had dropped the mike, tears were running down his face as he ran towards the exit. He had covered his face with his hands as he ran. He tripped over, landing in a tangle of limbs eliciting the only genuine laughter of the night.  
“Charlie my dear man...I've found your patsy.” With those words he ended the call, as a deep rumble of laughter erupted from his throat. It carried on far longer than it should have, causing the rest of the theater to go silent.

Charlie dropped the cell as he slid down the wall. He let out the biggest sigh of his life. At last he wouldn’t be the Hood anymore. He undid the bow tie and threw it far from him. He felt so light and giddy as relief washed over him. He started to laugh.  
Shorty laughed too, not needing an explanation. He wondered if he could somehow get out of the next job, he had to convince the boss first.  
Brute gave one last all might snore as he was woken by the raucous laughter.  
“Wats. gon’ on? Why’s ya all lafin’?” He asked a confused look furrowed his less than intelligent brow.  
Charlie laughter all the harder looking at his fellow criminal’s confusion. It really was his night.  
“Yous lafin’ at me? Da fuck? I’ll..I’ll fuckin’..” He started to get out of his chair, anger suffuse his features as he took a menacing step towards Charlie.  
“Nahh!! Hee Hee..Here listen to this..Hee Hee..” Charlie swallowed trying to get a hold of himself. If he didn’t Brute would beat the shit out of him.  
“Wanna hear a joke? He asked as he gathered himself. Shorty took the cue, sobering up before Brute noticed him.  
“Y..Yeah?” Brute loved a good joke.  
“Alright!” Charlie composed himself. He straightened his face.  
“Ok- What do prisoners use to call each other?” Charlie asked. A look of confusion once again crossed Brute’s face, along with a hesitant smile.  
“Dunn no!”  
“A CELL PHONE!!” It was all too much, Charlie burst into hysterical laughter.

Later that evening as Batman quietly considered the horrendous event of his chase he watched as the ambulance service as they ferried out five bodies and nine injured party guests, from the Bistro Pierre. One very dead and unrecognizable Veronica Taylor was taken out in a closed black body bag. Blood seeped from the zipper. Mayor Taylor was inconsolable in his grief. He was in shock that the celebration of their long and happy marriage could have ended so violently. His heart was broken, he was broken. The once proud and powerful man, was now reduced to a quivering, sobbing mess. He would never recover.

Six month later he would be found dead in his bedroom, having taken a massive overdose of painkillers. His last letter was lovingly written to his two grown daughters. In it he explained why he had taken his life. He couldn't live without his true love. He missed her too much. Life was bitter and empty without her. He love his girls so much, but he wanted to be with Veronica. Batman kept a copy if this letter as physical reminder of why he had to keep Gotham and her citizens safe. Safe from the evils of man's inhumanity towards man.

Batman felt the tendrils of guilt and righteous anger suffice his frame. A familiar combination. He stood statuesque on the roof of the GCPD. Commissioner James Gordon had joined him in his silent vigil.  
“Well..this was a complete fuck up!” Gordon stated just to break the uneasy silence. He took out a Marlborough and lit it with a cheap plastic lighter. He puffed a slightly blue cloud of smoke out. He glanced sideways at the intimidating black statue at his side.  
“ We think we know who the informant is. The man feeding Red Hood info?” He hadn't meant the last statement to come out as a question. Batman filled him with unease. He wasn't use to dealing with creatures such as this. Creature was the correct term to use for this ..well man. Could he be called a man? A creature ( there's that word again!) of the darkest night. Supposed protector. Christ what we happening to this city? Gordon idly wondered as he slowly smoked his cigarette. The masked vigilante still didn’t move or utter a sound. Gordon shuffled his feet he finished his cigarette. He dropped it and crushed the glowing filter under his heel, making sure it was out. He coughed, as he once again addressed the unnerving man beside him.  
“Yeah, erm it was Police Chief O’Hara. Seems he’s been on The Red Hoods payroll for awhile now. I placed him under arrest just before the Bistro raid. He put up one hell of a fight I can tell ya.” Gordon rubbed his left cheek where a bruise was forming. “ He wouldn’t tell us anything at first, not until it was almost too late.”  
“It WAS too late Gordon” Batman's deep bass voice made Gordon jump in shock.  
“Well that's not exactly fair Batman, we did..” Gordon began, a little offended by Batman’s accusation.  
“I should have been there sooner. I wasted time at the wrong location, I should have double checked my information. If I had Veronica Taylor would be alive now.”  
Anger rang through Batman’s words. Gordon shook his head. Self recriminations again. When would Batman realize he wasn’t God? He couldn’t be everywhere at once.  
“Your too harsh on yourself, we had a suspicion it was O’Hara a few weeks ago, but he was clever. He covered his trail very well. We also believe there someone else running the show. Someone higher up than the Red Hood. Someone with a lot of power and influence. You did your best Batman.” He turned to put a friendly hand on Batman’s shoulder, only to find he was alone on the rooftop.  
“Yep, Yep. What did you expect?” He looked out at Gotham City, all lit up in the dark. Cars travelling along the roads, bar signs flashing welcoming passing patrons with full wallets. Tower blocks with lights shining through apartment windows. People coming home from a long day, some waking ready to start a new day. “That's where I should be right now” Thought Gordon. With that the headed back inside the GCPD. 

Twenty-one days later Batman had been following clues that would lead him to the Red Hood. With O’Hara out of the picture the gang had no way of hiding it’s activities. He had found the Hoods latest hideout. It was so strange that every turn, every action kept bringing him back here. Fate had a very strange sense of humor. Crime Alley..eighteen years ago he had watched as a lowlife called Joe Chill had callously blasted both his parents to eternity. With his parent blood covering him, he swore to change this city. He swore no one would suffer the way he had. The child he had been was lost but, the man he would become had been born in that same moment. Years later he had met Joe Chill. The lurking monster of his dreams had turned out to be a pathetic, broken drug addict. He had murdered his parents for cash, so he could buy his next fix. Instead of feeling fear or anger, he had felt sickened by Chill. This was his demon? No, it had to be a joke! He watched as Chill was sentenced in court to thirty years imprisonment without the possibility of parole. He had expected to feel elated...joy? Instead he’d felt cold. 

Batman strode over to the dumpster that hid the doorway to the hideout. He pushed it out of the way and walked inside. It was pitch black, Batman retrieved his flashlight from his utility belt. He switched it on. He looked around the room he was in, there wasn’t much to see. A couple of chairs, a broken TV set. A small wooden table with numerous pizza boxes thrown haphazardly around. He lifted a box in the vain hope of finding something useful. Nothing. He found the light switch he flipped it and the single low wattage light bulb fizzed into life. The room was a dump! Walking around he found another door at the back of the room behind a moth eaten curtain. He turned the handle and opened it. 

The smell hit him first...acrid and coppery, distinct. Blood. Without hesitation he strode into the next room. He switched on the light and he wished he hadn’t. The most horrific sight greeted his eyes. A young woman was hanging from a beam by her arms. She was naked, blood..her blood covered every surface in the room. She had been split open. Her intestines had snaked down from the gaping hole in her abdomen. The pink/purple ropes had wound around her legs and coiled in heap on the floor. She must have died in agony. His eyes danced all over her body, the detective in him noticed things he desperately wished he hadn’t. She had been tortured before she had died. Whip lashes were clearly marked on her flesh. Some of the lashes had flayed her to the bone. He couldn't see a whip so the killer must have taken it with him. There was a table was in the middle of the room. It had congealed blood over every inch of it. He glanced at her ankles. Finger marks were visible. She had been held down by at least two men whilst the killer had, his “Fun”. A knife was sticking out of the wood. It like everything else was covered in her blood. What he could see of her private area, he could just make out that she had been violent raped. Small splashes of semen were visible, caught in her pubic hairs. Batman felt sick. He honestly didn’t want to get any closer, yet somehow his legs had carried him towards the poor girl; without his permission. He lifted a hand out towards her. He brushed a lock of her mousy hair from her face. She had been beautiful, perfect in fact. Cupid bow lips, a small and straight nose. Her eyes were a deep brown. As he look down at her. He noticed her breasts were bruised and mottled. They had leaked milk. ...Milk? “Oh GOD NO!”

He stumbled back from her. He felt panic grip his heart. He hoped she had already given birth. “Please, please, please..” He chanted as the room started to spin. As he turned to hurriedly exit the room; he saw from the corner of his eye the sight that would forever haunt his dreams. There lay discarded, as if it had meant nothing was the body of a small baby. With shaking legs Batman took a step closer. The baby was a little boy. It looked like he had been ripped from his mother's womb. He looked at the poor woman again. He could see her eyes. They were looking at her child. She had died staring at her baby. He couldn’t imagine what her last thought were. He took off his gauntlet as he stretched out his hand towards the small bundle. His shaking fingers touched the child. Somewhere deep inside he hoped that maybe the little boy was still clinging on to life. No. There was no movement, the poor innocent infant was cold. He was dead. A sob escaped his lips, he lifted the baby boy into his arms. His heart broke into a thousand shard. He gently rocked the infant and with tears coursing down his cheeks he gently placed a kiss on the baby's head. “I swear…….I SWEAR, I will bring the man who killed you and your baby to justice. I Swear I will never stop hunting him. He will pay, I promise you HE - WILL - PAY!” with great reluctance, Batman gently placed the little boy back down where he found him. 

Somehow Batman had managed to make it out of that hell hole. He breathed the clean air deep into his lungs, in an effort to expel the rancid smell of death. He took another hitching breath, as his stomach rebelled. Clutching his abdomen the vigilante vomited. He retched again and again. His legs gave out. He collapsed to his knees. He couldn’t catch his breath. He was retching and crying hysterically. He felt the world around him become fuzzy and unreal. His vision clouded as he began to pass out. On the very edge of his hearing he could hear a voice.  
“Batman...Batman?? Can you hear me?..Batman?...Bat - Shit..BRUCE ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!”  
“Alfred? Wh- I -Wh.” He couldn’t quite focus, his head was still spinning.  
“Bruce? What’s happening? Are you injured? Do you need me to come to you? - I’m on my way” Alfred quickly sprinted to the Batmobile, thanking God for small mercies. At least tonight, Bruce knew where he was headed. He didn’t need to take his vehicle. A thousand thoughts swirled around Alfred's head. What state was Bruce in? What the hell had gone so wrong? Alfred sat behind the steering wheel. He turned on the GPS. Bruce had installed a small tracker in his armor, so in times of trouble he could always be located. The small red dot on the Gotham map showed Alfred, that Bruce was still in Park Row better known as Crime ally.  
“That place is a curse! Someone should knock it down and buried it under twenty tons of concrete” he angrily declared as he drove the Batmobile out of the Bat cave. He turned on the communicator.  
“Batman are you still there?” He tried to hide his growing concern from his voice.  
“Yes Alfred, I - I oh God..Al..” He heard Bruce sob. Now he really was concerned. The last time he had heard Bruce cry like that was at the funeral of Thomas and Martha, Bruce's parents.  
“Hold tight Bruce, I’m on my way” Alfred sped up, heading out to rescue his son. 

He had no idea how long he had been semi conscious state outside of the Hoods murder hole.  
“Hood!” He growled out the murderer’s name. He was going to destroy him, make Hood wish he had never been born. He groggily lifted himself up as he heard a car pull up near him. He slowly looked up as Alfred exited the Batmobile. He hurried over to Bruce.  
“Alfred? Why are you here?”He felt very confused. Alfred took hold of Batman, as he helped him to his feet. It was obvious he was in shock, but he didn’t seem to be injured. Batman nearly collapsed again. Somehow Alfred managed to get him in to the car. Although he looked elderly and frail, Alfred certainly was not. His hair had gone grey in his twenties, he had lost most of it by the time he was thirty eight. It always made him look older than he was. After all fifty six wasn’t so old.  
“ Bruce you need to talk to me. What happened in there?” Alfred made sure Bruce was safely secured in the passenger seat before he closed the door. Bruce didn't seem to hear him, whatever had befell him inside of the Red Hoods hideout must have been horrific. He glanced once more at his boy before calling the police.

“911 what's the emergency please?” Asked the operator.  
“Hello, I would like to speak to the police please, specifically Commissioner Gordon.”  
“Hold on one moment sir; we will connect you as fast as possible.” Alfred heard the phone ring as he was connected to the GCPD. After only a few rings the call was picked up.  
“GCPD. This is officer Swanson, how can I help you?” Alfred took a deep breath. He realized he didn't know what crime had taken place inside the hidden hideout. All he knew is that it had to be bad. So bad as to cause Batman to become almost catatonic.  
“I need to talk with Commissioner Gordon. It's of the utmost urgency.”  
“Could you clarify the problem sir?”  
“ I have discovered the whereabouts of the Red Hoods hideout. I have been working with the commissioner so if you wouldn't mind putting my call through; I would be most grateful”  
A loud click sounded in his ear, making it hurt briefly before the gruff and tired voice of Commissioner Jim Gordon answered.  
“Hello this is Commissioner Gordon. You have information for me?”  
“Good evening commissioner, I have some vital information for you in regards to the Red Hood gang.”  
“My god … That's marvelous! Please continue..Mr.?”  
“I’d prefer to remain anonymous sir. I have the location of the Hoods Hideout. It’s on Park Row, hidden behind a large metal refuse bin. I think some vitally important information could be held within.” Alfred turned back to the car, he walked to the driver’s side preparing to leave the area.  
“Park Row? We searched that area thoroughly. Are you quite sure..” Gordon asked repressed excitement was ringing his voice.  
“Oh yes, indeed I am. I shall leave the door open so you can easily find it. Please don’t feel bad it was incredibly well hidden.” Alfred climbed inside. He glanced at Bruce. He seemed to be recovering, if the glare he received from the vigilante was anything to go by.  
“That’s...Well..thanks..I owe you one sir.”  
“Think nothing of it. I’m always happy to lend a hand to law enforcement. Goodbye now and good luck” With that Alfred hung up and started the car. 

As he drove he could feel Batman staring at him. With a heavy sigh Alfred broke the strained silence.  
“Now Master Bruce, I did what I had to do. You wouldn't answer my calls, and when you did you were quite incoherent. What did you expect me to do? Sit back and allow you to be further injured?”  
“I was not injured Alfred.”  
“How was I supposed to know that? You left me no choice. I do know something about stealth and combat. After all who was the first person to train you?”  
Batman crossed his arms.  
“That’s not the point Alfred?” Alfred drove in silence for a short while, waiting for Bruce to make his point clear. It seemed nothing was forthcoming.  
“Well? What is the point? Please enlighten me, I wait with bated breath.”  
Bruce took off his cowl and stared out of his widow. Images of the poor baby and his mother kept playing in his mind. He could feel tears pricking his eyes. He had never felt so angry and helpless. He didn’t think he could speak, he just wanted to find out where that murdering sadist was going to strike next. He would avenge their deaths. The little boy deserved a chance to live, to know love -not that….never that. A small sob escaped him. Alfred heard but he didn’t acknowledge it. He had faith in Bruce. He would tell him what had happened in that den of villains eventually. 

For the next week, Bruce became like a man possessed. During the day he had to act like the spoilt playboy billionaire. He acted shocked when he heard about the fatal shooting at the Mayor's anniversary party. He made a big show of sending his condolences. He gave a cool million to the Anti-Gun rally that was protesting at city hall calling for a complete ban on all guns. This was a cause Bruce truly supported and believe in. He reluctantly attended to the usual business meetings at Wayne Industries. 

At night it was quite a different story. He rarely emerged from the Bat cave, when he did it was to go on duty. Even then he was searching for information on the Red Hood. He had file after file on every crime the Hood had committed. He went through every inch of evidence again and again. When the news broke about the discovery of the heinous murder of a young nameless woman and her baby, Alfred nearly collapsed. Pictures of the newborn were shown. Alfred was moved to tears. He could barely believe that this was what Bruce had been hiding from him. He hurried down to the Bat cave. He needed to - well he didn't know what, but he did know Bruce needed him.  
“Master Bruce, I've just..”Alfred was stunned to see the new item that Bruce was making. To all intents and purposes it look like a gun. He slowly walked up to Bruce, his back was turned to him. He was hunched over assembling the new weapon.  
“Sir!..” There was no reply  
“Sir!” He tried once more, still no response. Bruce was so engrossed in his work he was oblivious to all his surroundings.  
“Master Bruce?” Alfred gently tapped Bruce on his shoulder. Bruce swung around and in one quick and fluid motion had Alfred pinned to the table. His right arm was held in an incredibly painful shoulder hold.  
“BRUCE..please..” Alfred begged.  
“Alfred? Oh God..I’m..so sorry.” Bruce let go of his beloved friend, he couldn’t believe what he had just done. Alfred stood up rubbing his shoulder.  
“No harm done...ouch! I shouldn’t have shocked you. I take full responsibility.”  
Bruce shook his head..  
“Oh Al..no. Don’t do that! I should never have attacked. I don’t know what came over me. Let me see to your shoulder. I could have broken it.” Bruce lead Alfred to the medical bay.  
“It’s quite alright.”  
“Let me be the judge of that.” He smiled at his old friend. Alfred smiled back, but he couldn’t hide his concern.  
Bruce's smile faltered. He turned away from Alfred as he manipulated his shoulder.  
“Master Bruce, I - I saw the news. They discovered two bodies in the Red Hoods place. One of them was a baby….Bruce..”  
“NO! Stop Alfred. I’m going to make sure Hood pay for their deaths.” He let go of Alfred’s arm. Alfred turned to look at him.  
“Bruce, I want you to know...if you want to talk to me; I’m always here for you. I hate to see you so upset”  
He placed a hand on Bruce's arm. Bruce took Alfred's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
“Thanks Al, I’m fine though. There's no need to worry.” Bruce went back to his work bench. He quickly brushed away some rouge tears from his eyes.  
Alfred saw Bruce's tears. He desperately wanted to take him in his arms and protect him, like he did when he was a child. Only he knew the true Bruce Wayne. A young man that cared so deeply about people, love so strongly he wanted to save everyone from harm. 

The large computer located in another area of the cave, sounded an alert. Alfred walked to the computer. The screen was filled with CCTV footage, and a location was prominently displayed. Ace Chemicals..  
“At last!! I HAVE YOU NOW YOU BASTARD!” Bruce shouted as he ran to put on his armor.  
“Sir? Ace Chemicals?” Alfred already knew the answer to his question.  
Bruce quickly put on his Batsuit. As he placed the cowl over his head, Bruce disappeared. Batman strode purposely to his vehicle and with a roar of the powerful engine he was gone.

Batman made it to Ace Chemicals before The Red hood Gang. He was listening to the police transmissions. They were aware of Hoods actions and where he would be, but not when.  
Batman looked around the area for a perfect place to watch for his prey. A tall chimney seemed to be the perfect place. Using his grappling hook he ascended the chimney. He crouched on the edge, waiting patiently for his man. He would spill the bastards blood, justice for the innocent lives he had taken would be served tonight. A bitter smile briefly crossed Batman's face.  
“Batman, I have some information. It seems The Red Hood is burglarizing Ace Chemicals in order to steal a chemical formula. My God! This is horrendous! The formula is for a really nasty poison. One drop of this in the water supply...well it doesn't bare thinking about.”  
Batman didn’t respond nor did he care. He had seen the The Hood and his men. They were taking the back route, through the overgrown meadow. Hood was easy to spot with the ridiculous crimson pill shaped hood. He arrogant bastard was wearing his tuxedo too!  
He could see the Red Hood clearly from his lofty perch. They reached the locked and chained back door. The Hood stood tall and proud out in front of the two henchmen as he idly waited for his men to break in. He watched as the two goons used bolt cutters to cut away the metal padlock. The smaller of the two men waved a gun at the Hood. The Hood straightened his bow tie and walked in front, he quickly glanced around before he entered the building. Batman stood, his blood sang a symphony as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. As he spread his caped wings in preparation to descend to the Earth, two cars pulled up outside. The blue and white of the Gotham City PD.  
“Shit” swore the vigilante.

 

Inside of the factory it was stifling. The steam and noxious fumes emanating from the bubbling vats made vision and breathing difficult. The three men, one wearing a red hood on his head, took stock of the area they were in. The two henchmen turned to the Red Hood, and with drawn guns pointed at him they motioned him forward. He took the lead heading towards the top level offices where the safe was kept.  
Wearing the hood made it very difficult to see his feet. As he climbed the stairs, he tripped up and fell to his knees one hand clutching the railing.  
“Get up now, or I swear I’ll put a bullet straight through your Goddamned knee ya hear?” Whispered the small guy. He called himself Charlie but it was possibly a false name.  
“I can’t see properly through this blasted hood. If you’d let me take it off for a moment maybe then..” The Red Hood whispered angrily. Charlie was pushed out of the way by “The Big Guy”. He never really talked but he was frightening. He grabbed Red Hood by his collar and lifted him from the step. He growled at the Hood and pushed him further up the stairs. Stumbling and cursing he ascended the metal staircase. 

By the time they reached the top Red Hood was very winded. He wasn’t an unhealthy man but the chemicals and the mask were making things so difficult for him. His throat was parched and his rented tuxedo was sticking to his back. He lent against the railings trying to catch his breath, he could hear his breathing amplified through this stupid thing over his face. For the past week he had explained he was claustrophobic, but these assholes had still forced this thing on him. Everything looked red and weird through the two way technology inside the visor. He was starting to panic he wanted the damned thing off, right now. Fuck the consequences!! He made a grab at the hood when he felt “The Big Guy” grab his wrist. The grip was painful on the verge of crushing. Charlie was wagging his finger at him and tutting.  
“Now, now. Who’s being a naughty Patsy then? If you try to take that hood off again I’ll let Brute hear snap your bones like a twig. Now...which room is the safe in?”  
With an ineffective gulp he pointed to the left door way. Brute let go of his wrists as both men kicked open the door. He could feel himself trembling from head to foot. He just wanted this whole nightmare to be over with. He just wanted to forget this whole thing. He wanted to see Jeannie. He hadn’t been able to get away from these awful men for over a week now. They kept going over the plans for this heist again and again. He had tried to escape once, but they had threatened to kill Jeannie and the baby. They threatened to do such terrible and awful things to them if he didn’t do as they said. He wished he could go back to the night this job was offered to him. He wished he had said no. He wished he was a stronger man, a better man that could have provided for his wife and unborn baby. Why oh why did he think being a comedian was a clever career move. His head had been filled with dreams of laughing and cheering crowds. His name up in lights. He shook his head sadly  
“Look at where dreams get you.”

He remembered that fateful night, crying in his dressing room (if he were being honest it actually was a janitor's closet) He had been sobbing, no one had like this jokes, they hated him! He’d ran from the stage crying like a small child. He’d tripped over his own feet, embarrassing himself too. Oh! the crowd had laughed at that! He covered his face with his hands. What a failure he was. As he sat feeling sorry for himself, a huge shadow had fallen over him. Wiping his eyes he turned around and was confronted by a monster of a man. He filled the doorway. He thought that his time had come. They had hated his routine so much he was now going to be murdered! Without a word the monster grabbed him by his lapels and dragged him out of his closet. He had struggled uselessly trying to get free and maybe run away. The man had dropped him to the ground, right in front of another huge man. He slowly looked up, and up, and up..how big was this guy?  
“The boss wants to see you.” The giant rumbled.  
“Errmm - The Boss?” He squeaked. He had never been so scared. He tried to stand but his legs felt like rubber. The monster behind him picked him up again. He gave a small screamed as he was half carried and half tiptoed out towards the top row of the auditorium. He was unceremoniously dumped on the ground in front of a very shiny pair of shoes.  
“Well now what have you bought me?” He tried to see the man who had addressed him. He couldn’t see anything but his pants and his really shiny black shoes.  
“Hi there, I hope my men didn’t hurt you.” God his voice was rough and broken. It made him want to cough.  
“No not at all!” He coughed, as he tried to smile. He failed.  
“That's good” A puff of cigar smoke wafted out towards him. He coughed again. He had never smoked a day in his life. He sat there on the floor wondering where all this was going.  
“I have a business opportunity for you. I want you to help me acquire a certain item. This item is very valuable to me. I think you’re the perfect man for the job.”  
“Err, well thank you, but I think I should be getting on home now.” He rose up on unsteady feet, preparing to leg it at the next clear opportunity. He stopped as a chilling laugh cut the air around them. He looked into the shadows, it was clear this man was very mad and very dangerous.  
“You are a funny guy!” Both of the giant monster men had somehow caged him in on both sides.  
With a gulp he straightened his jacket.”Well I could stay a little longer” He ran his fingers nervously through his brown hair.  
“I’m so pleased to hear that. I would hate for anything to happen to you - clown boy.” He audibly gulped this time.  
“Well you ahh; you seem like a reasonable man.” He looked at his bear wrist “I have a few minutes spare..” This action genuinely amused the shadowy maniac. He gave another awful laugh, along with a huge puff of smoke. The comedian tried very hard not to shiver. Thoughts of the Devil sprang to his mind.  
“You amuse me little clown, tell me how much do you earn here? I bet it isn’t very much” He shook his head. It wasn’t enough to pay the rent. He and his beloved could barely afford to eat.  
“Uuuu Mm, thought so. Well for this one job, I offering you a $100,000 all in cash. What do you say?”  
The comedian nearly fainted on the spot. With that amount of cash he could pay all of the rent...hell they could buy a small house. All their worries would be over. Just one question  
“That all sounds fantastic but….what's the catch?”  
“Ahh, shrewd. Well you will be taking up the mantle of The Red Hood. As you know he has never been caught. You’ll be him for this one time. So as long as you do what we say, there won’t be any consequences. The catch is, you’ll have to stay with my boys until the job is done.” He looked at the towering hulks either side of him..  
“Oh my..not these boys. Do you think you can do this for me?”  
“What happens if I refuse?”  
“Well, you can leave here and I can see how long you can run for! After all you are very amusing.”  
He didn’t like the sound of that. It was a threat, he wouldn’t have long to live if he didn’t take this lunatics offer.  
“Since you put it so nicely...Deal” 

God how he wished he had just tried to run. Instead he had a week in hell. He had returned home on the verge of a break down. Jeannie, beautiful sweet Jeannie; she had a huge perfect smile all for him. She had held out her arms to him and he had fallen straight into her embrace. He could still smell her, feel her softness whenever he closed his eyes. The baby had kicked as he hugged her tightly. Every time his baby did that he was always amazed. He and his angel had made this tiny person. She was carrying his child! “Amazing!” He chuckled as he placed his hand on her belly. He could feel the baby moving around. His big hazel eyes filled with tears of joy.  
“Hi there, did you miss your daddy?” He softly said as he placed his kiss on her bump. A tiny foot kicked out at him. “Ouch! What a kick! “ He laughed, looking straight into his wife's eyes.  
“We both missed you, my love.” There it was again, that special smile. He bought his face to hers, his forehead nuzzled hers.  
“How did it all go tonight? Did you ..” She stopped. He had stilled his loving movements. She slowly opened her eyes as he pulled away from her. He turned away and walked to the window. He hung his head a lock of his hair fell across his face. He exhaled the deepest sigh she had ever heard. He sounded so lost and sad. Jeannie clumsy stood and walked to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He was so tall, she only came up to his chest. She softly nuzzled his back.  
“What’s up Doc?” She asked, her words were muffled as she continued her comforting.  
With another big sigh, he stroked her hands still looking out at the Narrows.  
“You and the baby deserve better than this. Just look at this place, full of criminals and scum. Dirt and detritus. You both deserve to live in luxury, where the sun actually shines. Where Junior can breathe fresh air and play in safety. This is no place for you” He turned to her. She looked up to him, nothing but love and adoration shining in her beautiful chocolate eyes.  
“I don't care where we live just so long as it’s with you” She reached up and played with his lock of hair. She always thought it was adorable how it wouldn’t be controlled, no matter how much gel he used.  
“Jeannie - I’m a failure. Nobody laughed at my jokes, they were screaming at me to piss off. I swear if I had a magic wand I would have used it to disappear..Piff Paff Poof..Alakazam..gone in a flash. Bet they would have laughed at that” Jeannie giggled, he always said the funniest things.  
“Jeannie, I know why they didn’t laugh, I was stuttering like I was some deranged Elmer Fudd. :Be vewy, vwey qwiet, I’m killing jokes hurrrhurr:”  
He made the perfect impression of the classic cartoon character. Jeannie burst out laughing. He was so talented.  
“IT’S NOT FUNNY JEANNIE!” He shouted, in a sudden rage. She let go of him and backed away. She didn’t like this part of him. He was so like his father. He had the same bursts of anger, the same brutal look on his face. One big difference was he had never been violent. Jeannie knew he had hated his father and he was so happy when the evil bastard had died.  
He turned back to the window.  
“I’m sorry my love, I didn’t mean to shout. I don’t deserve an angel like you.” She hugged him again  
“I think you’re a wonderful and talented man, my heart. Those people at the theater have no idea about comedy, I think you’re the funniest guy in the world. Plus you're also good in the sack” She stood on her tiptoes and playfully bit his shoulder. He gave a small bitter laugh.  
“I should have never have stopped working at Ace..What made me think I could make it in show business”  
“Look at me” Jeanie demand, he slowly turned back around. He looked at her, his breath caught in his throat. Tears glistened in her eyes.  
“What’s so wrong with having a dream? You were never happy there. All I have ever wanted was you and our little darling.” She smiled as she stroked her belly. The little life kicked out again. A tear dropped from her eye. He lifted her face to his. He gently wiped the tears away.  
“How did I get so lucky?” He asked as he softly kissed her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, as his kiss became more ardent. She hugged him closer to herself his hands snaked their way slowly and teasingly over her hips and waist. She moaned into his mouth as they both slowly became aroused. His kiss wandered gently to her neck as he nibbled and sucked on a very sensitive area. Her moans became deeper, encouraging him. His fingers trailed to her breasts. His hands lifted her blouse as he cupped her heavy and enlarged breasts. Her nipples had become so much more tender since she become pregnant. She writhed under his loving ministrations, quick breathy moans escaped her as she closed her eyes in bliss. He loved to watch her slowly unravel, how her body would move, how her cheeks and chest would bloom with a rosy color. How her lips would part as her teeth bit down on the lower ones. How she would arch herself into his touch. He kissed her lower, he nibbled at her collarbone. He peppered kisses all over her chest. He undid her buttons slowly one by one, more to tease himself than her. He looked at her beautiful body. She was amazing, pregnancy has made her really beautiful. He buried his head in her ample and rounded breasts. Kissing her, making her giggle. She was quite ticklish there. His hands fiddled with her bra. After a minute or two he became rather frustrated. He couldn’t get the damn thing open. He was about to give up when he felt her small and clever hands lightly grasp his penis. She slowly tightened her grip, making him very hard. His dick twitched in her hand as she stroked him and her other hand fondled his balls. He let out a groan, as he thrust into her hand. He decided to rip the bra off of her. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he was receiving. Her strokes built up as he tried to rip her bra, her moans were getting louder, as his breath quicken on her neck, sending shivers and goose bumps down her spine. He growled, he really wanted her bra off.  
“Grrrr, why won’t this bloody thing come off” he whispered. Jeannie stopped her actions.  
“I’ll take it off silly boy. It’s a maternity bra. It’s different!” She stood back and undid the clasp, at the front. Her boobs swung free of their prison. Jeannie threw the bra away and arms flung wide.  
“Tada!!. Now where were we...Ah yes, You were kissing my boobs and I was..” She tugged his pant down giving her easier access to this twitching, throbbing dick. Her small hand took hold of him, she rolled her thumb over his swollen sensitive head. He groaned again. Without hesitation he picked her up, she gave a squeeze as he carried her to the bedroom. He gently let her down on to the bed, as he kissed her with passion. The trailed kisses down her body, as he positioned himself between her legs. He took her hard rosebud nipple in his mouth, suckling and lapping at it. He rubbed the other gently between his fingers. She squirmed and sighed at his touch. Her pleasure was building up. Every suck, nip and lick was driving her into a frenzy. She could feel herself becoming very wet, she tried to instinctively close her thighs. His strong body kept them open. Her breath quickened, as her back arched, pushing her nipples deeper into his willing mouth. He only stopped when he felt the baby kick again. He rose onto his knees, she slowly opened her eyes. In the darkness of the room she couldn’t make out his face.  
“Why did you stop?” She asked, worried something was wrong.  
“It’s just...you’ll tell me if I hurt you or if it’s uncomfortable..or if..” he placed a gentle hand on her belly.  
“You can’t hurt our baby, you do know that? We haven’t done anything in weeks love..please. I promise to tell you if it’s uncomfortable. Now please make love to me!” He leaned down , catching her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. This time he didn’t stop. He kissed her everywhere. After what felt like hours he slowly took off her panties. She relaxed her thighs as his long fingers stroked her dripping wet pussy. He inserted one finger as his thumb circled her clitoris. He reduced her to a quivering mess as he inserted another finger. He teasingly thrust them in and out of her wetness, occasionally curling them just right. She rocked in time with his trusts as he gradually started bringing her to climax. She could feel the itchy pleasure building as he replaced his thumb with his tongue. She grasped his hair in both of her hands as she bucked upwards wanting more. His talented tongue took her over the edge. She let out a moan of purest pleasure as he lapped up her come. She tasted like the sweetest summer wine. He could never get enough of her. At the crest of her pleasure, she pulled his hair out and her legs squeezed his head. He didn’t care, he adored eating her out. If he could he would have gladly died with his face between her legs.  
She slowly calmed down as he kissed her inner thighs. He looked up at her she was so beautiful, he never wanted this moment to end. She smiled that special smile again.  
“Come up here, lovely. I think it’s your turn.” He smiled and shook his head.  
“I love you Jeannie” He simply said as he crawled up to her. He kissed her neck as he positioned her on her side. He pressed himself to her back. He trailed feather light kisses down her spine. He slowly teased his dick, rubbing himself as he kissed her. He rose back to his knees as he lifted her thigh. He gently placed it over his shoulder as he slowly entered her. She felt so wet and warm, her pussy was still tight from her orgasm. He wanted her to have more. Before he full sheathed himself inside of her; he reminded her of her promise.  
“Remember if it hurts or ..”  
“Ahhh, I’ll tell you...God will you just fuck me” She practically shouted. He slid inside up to the very hilt. Instead of pulling back he rolled his hips against hers. Circling slowly he drove her frantic. Her moans intensified. He knew if he stated too soon he would only last a couple of thrusts. He preferred her pleasure over his own. He nearly tipped over the edge when he felt her walls spasm as a new wave of pleasure engulfed her. She squeezed and pulsed around his dick..  
“Oh God Jeannie, Ahh..” He pulled out of her before it was too late. He had to calm down.  
He entered her once more, this time he languidly thrust back and forth, at an easy and steady rhythm. His mind was filled with her moans, her scent, and her taste. He had no other thoughts. His hard and throbbing dick slid in and out of her, gliding with ease as his pace built. His thrusts became erratic as he felt his balls fizz and rise. His dick was throbbing harder as his orgasm built up. He could feel it in every inch of his length, in the very pit of his belly, in the tightness of his balls. He was moaning and groaning, his eyes closed in ecstasy; as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He stilled as he felt his seed erupt into her willing body. As his orgasm abated he collapsed on top of her. He was shaking as the aftershocks coursed through his body. He’s slowed as he opened his eyes. For one fleeting moment he thought he may have hurt her or the baby in his moment of pleasure. That was until he saw her smile. He withdrew from her, with regret. He lay down beside her as she shifted to look at him. Without a word she embraced him. In a tangle of limbs they both drifted off to sleep. 

He was woken by a huge loud bang. Being woken from a deep sleep, he was for the moment dazed and confused. He looked over at Jeannie, she was still sleeping. He was about to close his eyes again when an even louder bang echoed around the apartment. He leapt out of bed, running out of the bedroom to find out what had made the noise. Another bang, this time he could tell it came from the front door. He quickly opened the hall closet, grabbing a baseball bat he kept in there for self defense. He crept to the door, he looked through the spy hole. Waiting outside were two men. One was tall and slim, with nasty eyes, the other was built! He was nothing but muscle, his face didn’t look very bright but it was evident he could cause some serious damage. The tall one slammed the door with his fist again, this time shouting  
“WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE CLOWN BOY..BOSS SAYS YOU GOTTA COME WITH ME AND MY PARTNER...RIGHT NOW!”  
His heart hammered in his chest. He hadn’t given anyone his address. How the fuck had they found out where he lived. He turned back into his apartment. He had no idea what to do.  
“Fuck...Fuck!” He ran his hands through his hair. He hadn’t told Jeannie about his deal…  
“FUUUCCCKKK!” he groaned as another, harder bang, rattled the door in its frame.  
“We’ll give you to the count a ten then we're gonna bust open a door!” The men promised.  
“One -Two -” The tall guy counted as he dithered by the door.  
“Honey?...Honey?...What’s that noise?” Jeannie called to him.  
“Don’t come out Jeannie, I’ll handle it” With those words he unlocked the door and yanked it open. 

After that he was taken forcibly from his home. He had no time to tell Jeannie what was happening, he barely had time to put on his pants. They followed him everywhere, guns drawn. He noticed when the tall skinny one was staring at his wife. A hungry look was in his eyes. It was the only time he found his spine.  
“HEY! Don't look at my wife like that!” He looked at her. She was terrified. He went to hug her, but the big bastard grabbed hold of him.  
“Boss said we’s gotta go now.” He looked at the big galoot in supplication.  
“Please let me at least say goodbye to my wife. I love her..please?”  
“Err, Ok be quick.”  
He took Jeannie's delicate hands in his.  
“I promise I’ll explain everything when this is done. Don’t worry my love. I’ll be away for one small week. When I get back we’ll be so rich I’ll be able to give you and junior all the best things in life. All the things you deserve and more. I love you so much.” He stroked her face. Her tears fell into his open palm. His heart broke as he clutched her to him, in that moment he loved her more than he ever had before.  
“Promise me you’ll return to us..promise me?” She looked up at him, her tear stained face reflected pure love. He kissed her one last time before he was cruelly dragged from her. She stretched her hand out to him, in a plea, in desperation. With one last look he was pushed from his home and the life he had known. Destiny was calling him.

“Hey Dreamer, get your stupid head outta the clouds. We have a job to do..Jesus Christ would ya get a load a this freak?” Charlie exclaimed as he dropped his hand on the hoods shoulder. He jumped having been suddenly been ripped from his thoughts.  
He was dragged by his lapels into the office by Brute. Charlie tuned him around.  
“Come on. The boss chose you cause you know all the codes. You worked here before so get to it....or we’ll have a bit a fun with your old lady!” He winked at Brute and laughed. Hood gulped, he didn’t want to know what Charlie meant by “FUN”. He looked around the office. It seemed as if things were about the same since the all time he was here, a year ago.  
The safe was still behind the ghastly painting of “Old William Finger” founder of Ace chemicals. Who ever had painted the portrait had zero talent. He always thought it made the Old man look as if he was suffering from gangrenous malady. It still had the effect of turning his stomach each time he looked at it. He took the painting from the wall revealing the titanium safe.  
“Shit! It isn’t the same safe!” He uttered as he turned to the other men.  
“What?” Charlie toyed with his gun, his finger on the trigger.  
“It isn’t the same safe. They’ve changed it! I can’t open it!”  
Charlie took a deep breath, his finger visibly tightened on the guns trigger.  
“We picked you because you told us, that you knew this place. EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU NOT KNOW THIS?” Charlie gruffly shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. He pointed the gun straight at the Red Hood. He was going to shoot him dead right there and then if he couldn't think of some way out of this. He swung round looking at the safe. If he was right this was a Titan Fire Safe brand. This meant that if he could find the key he could easily open it.  
“WAIT...Just Wait. If we can find the key we can get the formula. Just give me a moment to look around.” He hurried around the office, stealthy heading towards the door. The other two were tearing the office apart. With them distracted, he quickly made his escape.  
“MOTHERFUCKER!!!.. GO GET HIM BRUTE. BREAK THE BASTARDS ARMS!”.  
Brute lumbered out of the office as Red Hood ran down the stairs with lightning speed. He suddenly stumbled and fell down a flight, allowing Brute to catch up. He had badly bruised his knee. He limped down the last set of stairs. He made the mistake of looking back. Brute was right behind him. Charlie was only one flight back high enough to get a clear shot on him. He heard a bullet screech passed his head. He ducked his head and dived to his right. All he could hear was his ragged and panicked breathing as the visor clouded up with condensation. More bullets whistled passed him. As he ran he became aware the bullets were coming from the wrong direction.  
“What the hell?” He thought. He stopped running as he desperately looked around for a hiding place. Just to catch his breath and think about his next move. There was a narrow gap between two huge vats. He ran as quickly as he could and squeezed himself in between them. He glanced around him. Brute was laid at the bottom of the stair, he was on his back blood pooling under him. He couldn’t tell if he was breathing. Charlie was under the stairs shooting at someone. He was shouting something, Hood couldn’t hear. Stupid helmet. As he watched Charlie was pointing at where he was hiding. Obviously he wasn’t as well hidden as he thought! He wriggled out from between the vats as he saw Charlie gunned down. He ran further into the factory. There was an emergency exit towards the back, if he could there, he get away before he too was killed. He had no idea who was after him, all he wanted was to escape and go home to Jeannie and his still unborn baby. 

When he got home he would hold her and kiss her. He promised that he would never ever get involved with this type of activity ever again. He found himself saying the Lord's Prayer  
“Our Father who art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be thy name...please please let me get out of this!  
Thy kingdom come, they will be done.  
I swear I’ll be a better husband, a better father and a better person, just pleases please let me go home.  
On Earth as it is in Heaven…..”  
He came to a skidding halt as a black figure appeared from nowhere. It was huge and terrifying! It stood in his path. He could hear it growl at him as it moved towards him. In pure terror he ran in the opposite direction. Bullets rained down on him. He instinctively swerved to his left, towards a gangway over bubbling vats of green noxious liquid. As he reached the end of the gangway he noticed it was a dead end. With his heart beating so fast and hard it felt it would break his ribs; he turned to meet his fate.

Batman had surreptitiously followed the cops into the building. Staying in the shadows, he scanned the area. He moved around silently as he watched the officer’s fan out covering all exits. They hadn’t seen the Red Hood lead his men to the upper level. He used his grappling gun to ascend to a higher point, and waited for his target to come to him. As he stood silent and still he idly wondered how the police had found out about this hit. It was strange that after all these months without success that both he and the authorities, had found the correct lead at the same time. He would make a point of looking into this once he had bought his man in and justice was served. He focused all his attention on the staircase just waiting for his prey using his breathing techniques to calm himself.

He didn’t have to wait for long as he watched the Red Hood tumbled down the stairs. It seemed he was being chased by his men. Strange, why on Earth would they do that? The large bald goon was reaching out for him and almost caught him when Batman heard the police officer call out.  
“THIS IS THE POLICE, WE HAVE YOU AND THE BUILDING SURROUNDED. PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER QUIETLY. IF YOU DO NOT WE WILL USE EXTREME FORCE”  
A single shot was fired by the smaller goon on the stairs. He was shooting straight at the Red Hood. He watched as his target quickly drove to his right, running full tilt toward the police. The vigilante silently cursed, as much as he had wanted to capture and arrest the Hood he loathed to let the police take him in. Another shot was fired, this time the big bald one had fired at Hood. It narrowly missed him. 

“OPEN FIRE!” At once all the officers let out a barrage of bullets. They hit the big goon half a dozen times. Shells tore holes right through him as he slowly fell to the floor. More bullets entered his body making him bounce and quake, a grim parody of life that had quite evidently flown from him. The smaller goon had jumped straight down to the floor from quite a height. He landed awkwardly. Firing his gun at the police he sort cover under the stairwell. The Hood had changed directions now headed toward him. He let out a small growl, his heart gave a lurch as the adrenaline once more coursed through his body. He hadn’t lost his chance, he would have satisfaction. The chase was on. 

With his hands in the air Charlie dropped his gun. “STOP...STOP! I GIVE UP. I’M COMING IN PEACEFULLY” With his hands over his head he came out of his hiding spot. He glanced over to Brute, a large pool of blood flowed from his wounds, his eyes were dull and glazed . Dead. He then spotted the clown boy hiding between two vats. He was wearing the Hood, the “Pigs” thought he was the leader. Maybe if he pointed him out they would leave him alone. Hopefully they'd just kill him. He was a fucking liability!  
“HEY! YOU THERE..YEAH YOU” Charlie called out to a young officer.  
“THE RED HOODS OVER THERE HIDING! YOU DON’T WANT ME HE’S THE BOSS!” The cop looked over to where Charlie was looking. The cop could quite clearly see the Red Hood making a very bad job of hiding. All the police focused their attention on the Hood ready to make a move and arrest the man responsible for so many deaths. With the cops suitably distracted, Charlie dived for his gun. He regained his feet quickly and started running for the exit.  
Two officers were standing guard, both clearly spotted Charlie running their way. He pointed his gun at them hoping to disable at least one of them so he could make it to freedom. Both officers took aim and emptied their clips into him. Charlie lay on his front in agony, seeing his life's blood flow like a river from his body. He felt his heart beat harder but so slowly. His breathing stuttering. His vision slowly clouded then it faded to black as his last breath left him.

Batman chased his prey running just behind him. He could have just reached out and grabbed the collar of the Hoods jacket, but that would have ended it too soon. After all this time he wanted to enjoy this chase. He wanted to rip the hood from his head and, see his enemies face. Wanted him to bleed just as that poor woman bled, to hurt and plead for his life. Images of the small baby boy crowded his mind. There was no way Hood would escape. He would make sure that poor dead child would be avenged. They were still heading towards the gangway, this suited Batman very well. With nowhere else to run, Hood would be trapped. Batman anticipated the coming confrontation. He wanted to make Hood pay and pay dearly. He let out a mighty roar.

Hood could hear the bullets whining around him as he fled for his life. He desperately wanted to outrun the nightmare creature chasing him. He had never been so frightened in his life. His limbs ached, his lungs burned and his head thudded with a dull pain. He ran blindly ahead, his vision disrupted by the stupid helmet stuck over his head. As much as he wanted to throw it from him, he knew to do so he would either be shot; or killed by the monster behind him...or even worse both at the same time! With this thought he managed to briefly speed up. He heard a loud roar coming from the beast at his back. He made a mistake, he turned his head to see how close it was. It was reaching for him! He let out a scream that only managed to be amplified by the hood. He had effectively deafened himself. He nearly stumbled as he lost his footing on the metal mesh of the gangway. Luckily he managed to save himself by grabbing the handrail. He couldn't run anymore. His legs shook as he faced the creature. He slowly backed away from it. His hands held up in front of him as he babbled God knew what at it. Miraculously it seemed to stop! It just stood there looking at him. What was it he’d said? It looked away from him to something high above them. Was it..was it talking to someone? He looked up to, the police had surrounded them. A bullet ricocheted off his helmet. It dazed him for a second, the ringing causing him to momentarily lose his equilibrium. He felt sick. A jet of gas sprayed out from a vat close by separating him and the monster. It was shouting now as a bullet bounced from its skin?? He was very disoriented and all his thoughts were incoherent. Suddenly the beast was on top of him, it's arms crushing him.  
Maybe it’s going to tear my throat out?  
This was his last thought as the beast and himself, fell from the gangway.

Batman slowed his pace as the Hood ran out of room. Stood on the edge of the gangway he had his prey trapped. Now justice could be served. He squared his shoulders and tensed, ready for a fight. As he strode forward the Hood held out his hands in supplication, he was blabbering about something…  
“ What? Did you just say wife and child?”  
Batman froze to the spot, all thoughts of fighting were instantly erased. He listened with growing horror as he realized he'd made a huge miscalculation. This man..was NOT The Red Hood!  
“ Please, please stop.. I shouldn't be here..my wife, Jeannie..s-shes pregnant. I-I had no choice. It sounded like a good idea. We have no money, can't buy a Goddamned crib for Christ sake!” The Hood spoke at speed, stuttering and panicked. He was backing up towards the edge. Batman became aware that the police were shooting at them. He needed to act, but he felt frozen to the core.  
“Yah see, when I knew that it was gonna go South I t-t-tried to back out! They threatened to….to….Kill Jeannie and my baby!! I had to! I had to….please. I promise not to do anything wrong again. I’ll do anything ..just..let me go home…”  
A bullet ricocheted off the Hoods helmet breaking a gauge on a steaming vat. A thin stream of gas streamed out blocking off his view of the man. This brought him back out of his trance. He turned to the officers,  
“STOP FIRING! THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH FLAMMABLE GASES. ONE MORE BULLET COULD BLOW THIS PLACE SKY HIGH!”  
The police either didn't hear him or more likely completely ignored him. A stray bullet ignited the gases coming from the vats. A stream of fire widened heading in the direction of the Hood. Without thinking Batman jumped in front of the man. He grabbed him trying to stop him falling, but to no avail.  
The Hood was too weak and exhausted to carry Batman extra weight, he lost his balance and fell backwards. The railing broke under their combined weights plunging both men down into the churning acidic chemicals below.  
As he hit the Chemical goo the first thing he felt was heat, it wasn't too bad at first. He still had hold of the poor man he had been chasing. He opened his eyes looking for a way out. He went to swim upwards when a searing pain hit his eyes. He closed them clutching at his head as he felt the acid penetrate his skull. His eyes, God his eyes! They were being scraped with sandpaper! He tried to scream. As he opened his mouth it was flooded with the chemicals. It tasted of poison and death. He involuntarily swallowed. It burned him inside and out. He tried to calm down, to think rationally. He had been trained by the Shadow League for Christ sake! He could handle this! His lungs started to burn through the lack of oxygen. He needed to get out now! He swam upwards once more. As he surfaced a bullet hit his left clavicle. He felt it penetrate his armor. IMPOSSIBLE!! The bullets didn’t stop raining down on him.  
With a deep gulp of air he dove under once more. Now his armor had a hole in it, he felt the acid flow into his Batsuit. It got into his wound and entered his blood stream. His skin was bubbling and peeling off. The pain was too intense, there had to be another way out. As he dove deeper he bumped into the Hood. He was thrashing around, oblivious of anything but the searing pain. Batman grabbed him. They struggled for a moment. He had to get the helmet off of the man's head. He was slowly drowning in this vile gunge. He wrenched it off letting it float away. The Hood was still panicking his arms flailed haphazardly around. Batman subdued him by firmly pinning his arms to his sides. One he had calmed the panicked man, he took hold of the Hoods face and firmly pressed his lips to the his mouth forcing it open.  
The Hoods eyes shot opened in shock, as Batman breathed air into his lungs. He closed his eyes and moved his lips against his saviors. His arms gently embraced his rescuer in a strange form of caress..Batman pulled back he took the man's hand as they both swam to the bottom of the vat. The vigilante could just about see although his vision had gone to a very worrying red. He would deal with it later. At the bottom was an outlet pipe. It was capped. Batman placed the Hoods arms around his waist, as he kicked the cap away. They were suddenly sucked straight out of the vat and carried out into the Gotham River. 

The water of the river was so cold. Batman should have been protected by his armor but something must have been wrong. The frigid water hit him with the force of a ton of bricks. It knocked the breath from him. He couldn’t breathe or think, he just sank slowly to the silted bottom of the polluted water way.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another exciting installment of What If? This story picks up where the last chapter ended! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The Hood thrashed around in the polluted water way, looking for a way out of this new Hell. His skin was on fire; burning deep through to his bones he had never known agony quite like this. The pain was so intense he couldn’t think all he could do was act upon his instincts. His primal brain knew he was in water. Water could stop the burning. For a short time he allowed himself to sink under the river's surface, floating and drifting with the current. For a brief flash he caught sight of something huge and black also drifting quite close to him. He opened his mouth to scream; instead he swallowed the filthy river water. Using his strong legs, he pushed himself back out to the surface and he rapidly swam toward the shore and to safety. He clambered out of the river, panting and wheezing. He collapsed for a moment, just breathing. He felt his skin growing cool. The chemicals he had plunged into had peeled most of his epidermis away. As he lay there, he tried to sort through the jumbled thoughts swirling through his tortured mind. His heart gave a lurch as he heard something splashing behind him. Visions of inky black, growling vicious monsters, flashed through his mind. Its huge teeth gnashed and its wide cavernous mouth gaped as great rivulets of saliva dripped from its lips. It was hungry; hungry for his tender flesh. His limbs shook as he crawled away, as fast as his exhausted body could go. He had to get away and hide, before the beast could catch and devour him. A nervous giggle escaped his throat. It sounded strange to his ears he had no idea it came from him.

As he crawled through the waste and detritus of industry, he could feel every stone his knees or hands landed on. Each pebble caused little ripples of pain. More strange and strangled giggles echoed all around him. He was aware of each caress of the gentle breeze. He felt the sweat that dripping from his brow its salt stung his new and sensitive skin. His pulse thrummed in a swift rhythm. He could hear whispers, very far away but he could hear them. He was stopped in his tracks as he happened upon a still pool of silvery liquid. Its mirrored surface for a brief moment, revealed a horrific face. A hell clown! He’d always been scared of clowns; it sent him into a frenzied panic he was beyond horrified. He scooted back away from the new nightmare monster. Wasn’t it bad enough he was being hunted by one beast? Now an evil clown! He looked all around him. He was alone. The fact he was alone meant only one thing…

“The monster in the pool is...me?”

His voice sounded strange, it was high pitched and raspy. He started to giggle, he then laughed in a hysterical way. The laughter transformed turned into a piercing scream. He screamed and laughed and screamed again, until his chest was heaving with the effort. His panicked heart was beating far too fast and too heavily. His stomach violently contracted with intense pain. He retched as he vomited. His body expelled the vile green chemicals and polluted water he had swallowed. Heave after agonizing heave he managed to expel all of the poison in his stomach. With his head hanging loosely, he wiped away the strings of sick from his chin. He crawled back to the pool once more. He needed to wash away the vile taste in his mouth. As he reached out his hand to scoop up some water, he saw his reflection once more. He couldn’t believe what he saw reflected back was him! He smiled a gruesome smile. He started to giggle, as his hands went to his vivid green hair. He grabbed and pulled it, his giggles became wild screaming laughter once again. He felt he may be losing his mind. His manic laughter was suddenly silenced when he saw another more familiar monster was right behind him, its black reflection staring up at him from the mirrored surface. He slowly turned around; he was too exhausted to run away. If the monster wanted to eat him then he would let it. Maybe then he could get some peace.

As the vigilante hit to the bottom of the river, he watched in a semi comatose state as a swirl of green and red spiral outwards from him. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He could feel himself floating gently in the rivers current. He tired to breath and his lungs filled with water. He panicked. Disorientated and very confused Batman kicked and thrashed about. His vision was blocked by the silt he had disturbed. With a mighty push he somehow managed to break the surface of the water.  
As his head broke free, he coughed up the filthy liquid. He managed to get two gulps of air as his aching limbs stopped working momentarily. He started to sink again; he felt the water cool and numb where his skin was exposed, through his armor. As he sank his instincts kicked in. With an almighty push with both his arms and legs he managed to get his head back up out of the river. If he had been a weaker man he would have drowned by now. He gulped down air as he paddled towards land. The rivers undercurrent was growing stronger, pulling him away from his destination. With one final and mighty effort, Batman swam against the current finally dragging him to the mossy bank. He clawed his way up and out of the river. His body felt as if it were made of lead. His limbs shook and shivered. He collapsed on to his back, his eyes closed as he just breathed. He felt the air expand his lungs as he inhaled and contract as he exhaled. He felt his pulse thrum throughout his body. He could feel his blood flow through arteries, veins and capillaries. As his mind calmed he could hear all the sounds around him, the soft whisper of the breeze, its delicate touch caressing his skin. He could smell the acrid and earthy tones of the polluted river. He could hear the hum of bees.

He opened his eyes and blinked as he saw the night sky. The sight of thousands of glittering stars filled him with a childlike wonder. They twinkled and shone with such perfect beauty he wished he could lay among them. The sensation of floating came back this time it was pleasant, almost dream like. Maybe he had died and he was now in Heaven floating among the constellations. Maybe this was what it was like, to die. He smiled. He stretched out his hand to the night sky, trying to catch a star; no real or tangible thoughts were there just a childish glee. He giggled to himself, as he carried on with his whimsical game. The bees were giggling too!

 

He may have stayed that way for hours had he not been shocked back into reality by a loud and undulating scream. He quickly sat up. His heart hammered in his chest and his head swirled with dizziness. He shook his head trying to clear it. It just made things worse now he felt very queasy. He tried to stand but his legs couldn't take his weight. He fell back down heavily on his knees. His body was suddenly racked with uncontrolled shaking, his skin tingled and his ears buzzed unpleasantly. He wanted to go back to catching stars. 

He heard giggles echoing all around him. It filled him with fear. Goosebumps broke out all over him. His eyes started to hurt him. They felt gritty and sore. He instinctively rubbed them. This made them sting so much more. Pain was returning to his world, he now wished he had died. Once again a loud giggle echoed around him. He couldn’t tell where it was coming from he wanted to run away. Another scream broke through the night, followed by a sob. The sob stilled his panic. Maybe the thing screaming and laughing was a human, maybe they needed help, like he did. These thoughts made up his mind, he decided followed the sound. 

He stumbled around on his shaking legs, drunkenly. He listened for the laughter. He followed the sound his vision blurred as his focus wavered. Twice he nearly fell as he stumbled over rocks and rusted metal sticking haphazardly from the ground. He stopped himself from tripping a third time when his watering and burning eyes caught sight of a thin tall man in a ruined black suit kneeling in front of a large pool of water. He was clutching and tearing out his hair as he laughed wildly. Batman dropped to his knees, exhaustion and pain had sapped the last of his strength. He hesitantly crawled behind the laughing stranger. He rose to his knees as he did he caught his own reflection in the pool of water. 

*Why is the man in black wearing a strange mask? It looks very scary. Is that why the man with green hair is screaming? Should I be frightened too?* Batman thought to himself. 

The man with the green hair ceased his cackling the look of horror was etched of his face. He backed away as the as he slowly turned towards him. His eyes widened as he looked at the man's face...bright green hair, white skin that seemed to glisten. His lips were pure crimson making them look plump and luscious. What made him stare most were his eyes. They were a lustrous green, and they sparkled in the lamplight. Starlight was caught in his gaze. Batman thought he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He reached out towards him, wanting to touch him, to see if he was real. The beautiful man scooted backwards away from him. He dropped his arm, he felt a little disappointed. He didn’t want to hurt him. They stared at each other in silence, neither making any movement. He gazed at the heavenly angel as a golden glow haloed him, he was transfixed. He became more aware of the sound of the bees, they were growing louder. Black and red dots gathered around his eyes, quickly blocking out the sight of his angel. He swiped his arms around him, trying to get the buzzing bees away from his face. 

A sudden and unexpected pain shot through Batman's head. It felt as if the swarm bees were stinging him, only inside of his skull. He squeezed his eyes closed hoping that it would make the pain stop. It didn’t. His hands clutched at his head, he wrenched the cowl from his head and threw it away from him. He tired to open his eyes; all he could see was red. The pain flooded his entire being; he fell to his side curling into a ball. He couldn’t breathe, see or hear. The buzzing of the bees in his head grew louder and louder. They were laughing too! He ripped at his face, trying to get them out. He stretched out his hand towards the other man in supplication. 

“Please..” He whispered.

The waves of agony strengthened, causing him to screech, and writhe. His body contorted into unnatural positions. The agony reached its peak; he ripped at himself in an effort to stop it. To find something to cling to, some way to escape the Hell he was in. As he fell deeper into desolation he felt someone take hold of him. His angel saved him. Gentle hands were softly stroking his hair, helping him to calm. He gradually heard a melodic voice singing something to him and he was being rocked, like a baby.

 

“Oh God! Will this nightmare never end?” the former Red Hood shouted.

This horrid beast, would its chase never end? Wasn’t it enough that he had become this...this thing now? He scooted backwards away from it. He was too sick and tired to run. It looked like his worst nightmares, all black and ragged, so large and frightening. Its claw like hand reached out towards him. He backed away again. He wasn’t going to allow it to kill him. It probably wanted to tear him into tiny pieces.

“All the easier to eat you” He thought to himself, and giggled. 

The creature dropped its hand and just stared at him. He felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He was rooted to the spot, not sure how to escape. As he watched almost hypnotized, the monster started to shake and a strange sound emanate from it. It sounded like laughter!

“Hey? Hey! You..Whatever you are...What are you laughing at? Oh! Is it because you’re going to eat me up? Chew on my flesh? ..nom.noms? Hur?” He crossed his arms waiting for a reply.   
“Well you could let me in on the joke! I like a good laugh..” 

The creatures weird laugh became a squeal as it scratched at its face. He couldn’t believe his eyes.. The thing seemed to be pulling its head off! He was mesmerized, he watched in wonder as the monster threw its face away!? Confusion crossed his brow as he watched it fall over curling into a ball. He rose into a crouch, now was the time run away as fast as he could. He smiled, as he watched the pain and agony of the thrashing monster. He giggled with glee, the beast was dying! He looked around him, scanning the area for a good escape route. He looked down at the beast one last time. It was reaching out a clawed paw towards him.

“Please..” 

His eyes widened with shock..It wasn’t a monster, or some nightmare sprung from hell...It -it was just a man!? He burst onto genuine raucous laughter. He threw his head back and clutched his sides, tears rolled down his face. He thought this had to be the funniest joke in the world. He stumbled towards the curled up man. He stood with his hands on his hips looking down at the man writhing in the dirt at his feet, he was still laughing. 

“And to think I was scared of you!!! Just look at you, all curled up, acting like an armadillo. Not so scary now are ya? Nope..Heeee, Heeee. This is priceless!”

He shook his head; he bought his foot back and viciously kicked the prone man on the floor. As his foot connected, the man let out an unearthly scream, as his body when ramrod straight. He stumbled back clutching at his chest..

“FUCK!!!” He shouted startled by the writhing man on the floor.

The man’s back arched off the ground as he jerked and contorted. His hands flailed around trying to grasp at something, strangled giggles and cries escaped his lips. Blood was seeping out from beneath his eyelids. Foam frothed from his mouth, as he went in to a full fit. The Hood inched closer trying to get a better look at him. The black stuff he at first thought was skin, turned out to be some kind of armor. Quite a bit of it seemed to have melted away, revealing his dark flesh underneath. He couldn’t tell what color his hair was; maybe it was black like his armor. He enjoyed watching the man twitching, seeing how each spasm warped his body into new and interesting positions. He idly wondered if he should just leave him there..

“After all, you were chasing me...at least I think you were? It’s all a little fuzzy...you know? I mean do I really owe you anything? You’re not my responsibility...Why should I care about you? huumm..What to do, what to do…..” 

A frightening thing occurred to him, he couldn’t remember much of anything. He remembered being chased by a Hell beast, and then he had fallen from something into a burning liquid…

“Yes that’s right I fell right into a horrible substance..Wasn’t that your fault? I had to get out of there al…” 

He stopped as he remembered another person in the burning fluid with him. Through the agony someone had grabbed him, saved him….Kissed Him!!

“Oh! ..ooooooh! That was you wasn’t it? Well in that case leaving you here to die would just be rude. After all you did kiss me.”

He smiled and laughed at that. He knelt at the man’s head and placed his hand on the ill man's chest holding him down, so he couldn’t accidently hurt himself. He lifted the man's shoulders onto his lap. This slightly elevated the sick man who was still in a fit. This would mean he couldn’t swallow his tongue. He gently ran his fingers through his thick luxurious hair.

“Ahh! So your hair is green then? Snap!” 

He gently rocked him as he quietly hummed a lullaby. Gradually the fit came to an end. Without his face contorted, Hood managed to get a better look at him. He was rather handsome, a chiseled jaw, lean and muscled body. His skin looked blue though, especially compared to his pale flesh. He wiped some blood from the man’s face, noticing how very white he really was. His blanched skin seemed to glow slightly. The cherry red blood looked so bright on his hand, yet on the other man, it looked nearly black!

Batman’s breathing became more regular, as Hood continued to comfort and caress him. Awareness of his surroundings slowly came back as he became more conscious. He heard a song about the stars being softly sang to him. He relaxed in to the safe embrace of the others arms. Hood sang a childhood lullaby, he couldn’t remember all of it but he found it calmed the man in his embrace all the same. He looked at the stars in the sky as he sang and continued to rock the man in his arms. Both of them lost in a serene moment in time.

The gentle rocking motion lulled the sick vigilante to sleep. He drifted off into a pleasant dream. 

It was a bright summer's day; he was running through a pleasant green garden. Sweet blossoms bloomed all around as the bees quietly hummed as they collected pollen. He ran with lightness and gloried in the freedom he felt, a happiness he hadn’t known for so long. An old and tall tree stood on a nearby on a hillside. Bruce changed course and headed for the tree. He was running so fast his feet no longer touched the floor, he was flying. He reached the tree and stood beneath it vast canopy. It heavy and bowed branches were just too high for him to reach. Rosy red apples hung tantalizingly from its thick limbs. His mouth watered at the thought of his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of the fruit. How sweet they would taste. He jumped up and down trying desperately to reach the closest apple. No matter how high he jumped, the apple always seemed to just be beyond his grasp. A small bee flew passed his face. He ignored it as he continued in his mission to get the juicy red apple. More bees buzzed passed his eyes, yet still he persevered. His focus was all on the apple, the dream was no longer as pleasant, as the bees swarmed all around him. The air filled with black bees buzzing and bumping into him. He could feel there small hairy bodies sliding against his skin. He swatted at them as he tried to clear his vision. He had to get that apple no matter what. A very large black and yellow bee aimed itself straight towards his eyes. Its stinger was impossibly large as it grew closer to him. He now couldn’t move the weight of the swarm was bending him, keeping him from moving. He tried to close his eyes, but he wasn’t fast enough as the bees stinger dripping with green poison, penetrated his eye slowly. He screamed, as he went blind. The last thing he saw was the apple so far away. 

His eye slammed open again. He was in a small room. It was almost pitch black. The only light was from a single light bulb placed over a table. He walked to the table his hand touched the wooden surface. Immediately blood seeped from the grain. He looked on in horror as dark thick blood flowed faster and faster turning into a river all flowing towards him. He backed away from the table as a fountain of scarlet erupted from the center of the table. A loud piercing scream rent the air. His hands slapped to his ears trying to block the sound as he silently screamed himself. The room went dark. All he could now hear was the thumping of his own heart. He let his hands fall from his ears. He closed his eyes, opened them. No change just impenetrable blackness. He waited knowing with dread this was far from over.  
A small cry came from the darkness, the sound of a newborn. He turned around trying to find the source of the cry. He stretched his arms out, as he took hesitant step towards the quiet whimpers. His hands brushed up against a wall. His fingers searched for a door. A light was switched on. The cry became louder. He turned slowly towards the child. He saw it, wriggling in a blanket. He let out a large sigh releasing all the tension. He picked the tiny baby up. He held it in the crook of his arm. He smiled at the baby as he moved the blankets

“A boy! Hello little man” He grinned at the beautiful child. 

The baby boy grabbed at his finger, holding it in his small pudgy hand. A tiny bee landed on the blanket. His smile faltered. He looked up away from the child. The room was small with a wooden table in the middle. It had blood covering every inch of its surface. He tried not to look but his body wasn’t under his control. A rattle of chains drew his gaze to another part of the room. 

“Nonononononononononononono” He begged. He knew where he was. “Pleaseplease..”

A young woman hung from the chains, her belly cut open, her innards slithering down to the floor below her. The baby had stopped moving in his arms. He felt himself drifting towards her, although his feet never moved. The chains rattled once more, as her head rose up. Her once brown eyes now were the color of rotten milk, looked straight at him. A gruesome grin split her once pretty face. Putrid black congealed blood flowed from her mouth as she opened it. A twitching green tongue moved within the cavernous maw as her long dead vocal chords addressed him. Her voice was hollow and broken as she shouted.

“REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE DARK KNIGHT!!”

He shook as he backed away from the corpse as it started to laugh at him. He looked down at the child in his arms. It mottled blue flesh burst open as swarms of black bees surrounded him. He screamed as the world tumbled around him. Swirls of greens and red suffocated him as the bees stung every inch of him. Laugher followed him down in to Hell.

 

Batman unexpectedly screamed as, jerked away from the comforting touch. Hood gave a strangled cry. He jumped away ready for an attack, his eyes never leaving the man on the ground. The man’s hands grasped at the air in front of him. It was obvious he wasn’t really aware of anything yet. He moved away and sat on a rock nearby. He just watched as Batman struggled with an unseen foe. Batman got to his hand and knees and crawled away from the horror only he could see. Bloody tears dripped from his eyes as he cried as he crawled towards the pool of water. Hood smiled he was amused by this big brute of a man. As Batman passed where Hood sat, he decided to poke him, just to see what he would do.

“In the name of science of course!” He said as he extended his hand.

He curled his hand into a loose fist, extending his index finger. He slowly moved his hand toward Batman. As he crawled passed, Hood jabbed his finger hard into the side of his head. With whiplash speed, the vigilante grabbed his whole hand and dragged him towards his growling face. His world sudden shifted sideward’s as he was thrown to the floor. As he tried to catch his breath he felt a heavy weight drop on top of him. He looked straight into the very red eyes of Batman. He giggled as he watched the huge man pull back his arm ready to strike him. His giggles turned into outright laughter, as the fist punched him hard in his face. Blood spurted from his nose as he hear it crunch. He felt the weight on him lift as he held his broken nose. He lifted himself up on unsteady legs, following the mewling man as he once again headed towards the pool of water. Still grinning and giggling he quietly followed. 

Batman was trapped in a nightmare. In his delirium he now saw a huge dark man standing silently in front of him. He was terrified of him. The buzzing bees had been replaced with the chitterling of hidden bats all around him, in the dark red of his waking dream. The dark man's silence bought a primal fear to his heart. He wanted to run from the silent gargoyle, to get a far away as possible. With a huge effort he managed to raise himself to his hands and knees. He crawled away from him, as fast as he could. His body felt so heavy, he could still feel the bees buzzing around just under his skin. He had no idea where or who he was, all he knew was the dark man wanted him. He had to get away as fast as he could. He was so frightened and confused. He heard ghosts laughing at him, echoing all around. He looked up, his heart missed a beat. The dark man was there, still in front of him! How? 

He felt trapped and terrified; he desperately sought some way of escape. At that moment as his panic peaked he felt something poke his head hard. Without thought he grabbed the thing that had touched him growling he threw it to the floor. He pounced on top of it so it couldn’t escape. He looked down as his fist connected with a strange Clowns nose. The Clown was laughing as his as crimson blood gushed from his broken nose. He stared horrified at what he had done. He looked at his fist, blood dripped from his fist. In his fevered delirium he looked around, the dark man was stood right next to him. He rolled away from both the Clown and the dark monster as he crawled away again. He mewled in his fear and confusion, yet the Dark man and now the Clown kept to either side of him. He eventually stopped when he saw his reflection in the pool.

He shook as he looked at himself, at the monster he had become. His eyes! Rivers of blood cascade down his dark cheeks, the blood looked black; his eyes were a vivid red. He lifted his hand and crashed it into the water, splintering the horrific image. As the water settled down he broke the image again, and again and again. Each and every strike became more violent and desperate, he wanted to wake up! He wanted the pain and the horror to leave...Animalistic cries wrenched themselves from his torn and bleeding throat….Tears mingled with the blood on his face as his frantic assault on the pool slowed. Exhaustion made him shake as his muscles tore, and his breath came in short gasps. He stopped, shouting one last desperate cry. He hung his head in defeat as the pools reflection settled. He looked at his ruined visage his salty tears mingling with the water of the hated mirror. As he sobbed in his despair he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, and there kneeling next to him was the grinning Clown. He watched as the Clown bought his face close to his. The Clowns sparkling green eyes looked straight into his. His grin grew impossibly larger as he laughed and asked…  
“Why so glum chum?”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“It seems The Red Hood is burglarizing Ace Chemicals in order to steal a formula…MY GOD! This is horrendous! The formula is for a very nasty poison. One drop of this in the water supply...well it doesn't bear thinking about!” 

Those were the last word Alfred spoke before Batman’s fall. He had sat in Bruce's chair in the Bat cave, going through any relevant information that could be helpful. He heard the chase and the gun battle. At the twenty minute mark, Alfred lost all communications with Batman. He wasn’t too concerned as this wasn’t unusual. Communications could be lost due to some interference caused by the location or occasionally Bruce would turn it off. Usually this would happen when he was interrogating a criminal for information. Bruce had explained he didn’t want Alfred to hear the language he used. Alfred would chuckle at this thinking Bruce was foolish but sweet all the same. As a result of the communications blackout, he had no idea what had happened. Fifteen minutes after this the tracker in the Bat suit had stopped working. Alfred was curious wasn't too perturbed. It wasn’t unusual for the tracker to malfunction from time to time. He made a note to speak to Lucius Fox about it. Obviously some improvements were needed.

He kept to his evening routine. He tied up and washed the crockery before retiring for the night. If Bruce needed him an alarm was in easy reach in the Bat cave. If Bruce was badly hurt, Alfred would have been alerted by the automatic pilot being switched on in the Bat mobile. As it had turned one am he decided to go to bed. For the last time Alfred fell asleep without too much care.

The next morning Alfred rose as usual at five thirty am. He went through his morning ablutions and dressed himself in his impeccable butler attire. He was very proud of his appearance. He made his way down stair and went to the kitchen. He made his breakfast at six am and collected the morning newspapers from the porch. He started up the laptop as he ate his breakfast, preparing for Bruce's usual busy schedule at Wayne Enterprise. It didn’t take too long as Bruce only had two short meeting to attend that day. He carried on with the days regular chores, this included; light dusting and general housekeeping. He arranged for the gardener to cut the lawns and tied the flower borders and ordered a new set of feather dusters as the old ones had grown thread bear.

At nine thirty, he ran Bruce’s bath and cooked his breakfast. He arranged the breakfast on a fine china plate. Scrambled eggs two, one slice of lightly toasted granary bread with low fat spread, three rashes of British bacon, a tall glass of chilled pure orange juice and a pot of black coffee. The papers were arranged with the financial papers at the top then the latest news. All of this was arranged on a sterling silver tray. He entered the darkened bedroom, and with practiced ease he placed the tray on its usual place on the nightstand. He went to the heavy velvet curtains and neatly opened them. He opened the window, took a large lungful of the scented morning air as he turned towards Bruce's bed. His usual morning greeting was never uttered as he saw the bed hadn’t been slept in. Alfred was a little puzzled; he expected something like this would happen eventually. Bruce was a grown man in his mid twenties after all. Young men have their needs. Bruce never tended to indulge in those types of activities, especially as Batman. Alfred shrugged his shoulders and took the breakfast back to the kitchen. He placed the food in the warmer and the orange juice in the fridge. He drank the coffee, with milk. 

As time crawled onwards, it was clear, Bruce wherever he was, was going to miss his meetings. Alfred contacted Wayne Enterprise and made excuses on Bruce’s behalf. The company was quite used to this as on a few occasions Bruce had to leave on an emergency to the GCPD as Batman to help the police in a case. Never before had Alfred had to make excuses because Bruce was busy elsewhere. He was growing rather cross. Would it be too much for Bruce to at least call him, just to tell him when he would be back? This was the type of behavior he had expected when Bruce was a teenager, not now! It was quite out of character. To distract himself from the growing irritation, Alfred switched on the radio. His favorite music channel Gotham FM. It played some great golden oldies from the Jazz era. Alfred loved Jazz. He brightened up when Charlie Bird Parker came on with the classic Yard bird suite. God but he loved this piece. He took up his feather duster and proceeded to dust the high shelves whilst he whirled and danced to the rhythm of the music. 

After a couple hours of dancing, dusting, and other duties; Alfred glanced at the hall clock...it was five pm. His heart gave lurch; he had never gone an entire day without hearing from Bruce. He switched off the radio, and went in to the study. He opened the address book, planning on phoning Bruce's friends to see if he was there. As he flicked through the book, his anger flares up. He slammed the book closed.

“How dear you Master Bruce!! Making an old man like me worry! Where are you?” 

He stormed out of the room, determined not to phone anyone. If Bruce could be as thoughtless as to not to tell him where he was, then he could bloody well stay out!!  
Alfred continued his duties, but with a little less care and a lot more slamming. As he fumed his eyes fell on the morning papers. He picked them up ready to throw them into the recycling bin when his eyes caught the headlines.

DISASTER AT ACE CHEMICALS

At 11 pm last night, the brave and fine officers of the GCPD were given a tip off that The Red Hood and his gang was in the process of burglarizing Ace Chemicals. Sources say that Red Hood was trying to steal the formula for a nasty chemical compound called The Giggler. This toxic agent affects the brain chemistry causing a very painful and slow death. It’s called The Giggler because you will Die laughing!!! Horrible!

The brave officers entered the building at approximately 11:10pm.   
They caught the gang in action. There was an exciting gun battle with Red Hood and his gang, his two cohorts were shot and killed at the scene. According to one officer Parry:

“We entered the building and spread out, covering all exits back and front. We had been given permission to use lethal force. We fanned out with our police issued handgun drawn and primed. The suspects were spotted ascending the left stairwell. Both of Red Hoods men fired shots at us. A short skirmish broke out. It was quickly subdued and the men were sadly terminated.”

The two names of the men who were killed are:

Charles Macintosh age 37 and;  
Benjamin “Brute” Bellamy age 24. 

Their families have been contacted.

I managed to get another interview from an officer who wished to remain anonymous she stated:

“I was there firing at the two criminals when I saw Red Hood running away. I was about to give chase when a figure all in black seemed to just fly in! I stood there watching as Batman..Yeah the freaking Batman went after Hood! It has to be the most exciting thing I have ever seen!! There was the Hood running like he was the Flash and Batman was on him chasing him down….God but he is so big, and muscular! *Giggles*   
Then someone shot at them!! Batman ordered whoever it was to stop, when something caught fire. Batman then jumped at the Hood. I don’t quite know why, probably to save him...he’s such a hero...when they both fell into a huge vat of chemicals! It has to be the most exciting night of my life”

It has been confirmed both Batman and The Red Hood did fall into the vat of an unknown compound. Tests on the substance are being carried out.

Mr. Robert Kane Jr owner of Ace Chemicals has been arrested on a number of health and safety violations. He was unavailable for comment.

Reporter: Vicki Vale  
Photographer: Alexander Knox

 

Alfred dropped the paper, as he sprinted to the lounge. He switched on the TV set and quickly tuned in to the new channels. The news of the Ace Chemicals disaster was plastered all over the screen. Overhead pictures of the building from helicopters were prevalent. The Anchorman, Burgundy was on the scene reporting on the events that took place the night before. Grainy footage had been taken inside of the building; police tape marked the spot where the two criminals had met their grizzly end. Burgundy tried and failed to get an interview with one of the forensic team. They were all in hazmat suits collecting vast amounts of evidence. A senior policeman pushed the anchorman's camera away from the crime scene as Burgundy started shouting about the freedom of the press and how the police officer would hear from his lawyer. The news cut back to the studio. The news casters then cut to footage filmed the night before. Alfred watched in stunned silence as the badly edited scenes from the gun battle were broadcast. He watched as the two gunmen were shot down and a man in a red hood ran away. He saw Bruce dressed in his armor chasing the Red Hood on to a gangway as the police opened fire on them. A brief moment of anger caused suddenly through Alfred, couldn’t they see Batman was trying to help them? 

His anger gave way to fear as he watched Bruce stopping and listening to the villain in front to him. He saw Bruce turn to the shooter ordering them to desist as another bullet tore through some machinery and a jet of fire headed towards the Hood. Ever the hero Bruce dove towards the man trying to protect him from the flames, unfortunately both men became unbalanced. The gangway railing weren’t strong enough to support the weight of the men and they plunged downwards, arms wrapped around one another, falling in to the churning green chemicals below them. His heart stopped and his body went cold. All this time he had wasted and Bruce could be hurt, even dead. His shaking hand flew to his, mouth as he fell to the floor. His eyes grew large and filled with tears as the footage of the fall kept repeating. He tried to think, to act but he couldn't move not one inch. 

A loud Bang suddenly cut through the ringing silence making the perturbed Alfred jumped out of his skin.   
Another loud Bang, echoed down the silent and vast hall.  
Alfred lifted himself from the floor, wiped the tears from his face and tidied himself up. He felt like he was floating on a cloud as he walked unsteadily towards the door. He watched his hand..

*Is that my hand?* turn the handle.

He watched himself as he opened the door. His best and oldest friend, Lucius Fox stood on the doorstep. Alfred didn’t recognize him.

“May I help you sir? I'm afraid Master Bruce….Mast...Bruce…” 

More unreality washed over Alfred, he stood there feeling as if this was all some dream he would wake from soon. He felt he was outside of himself, tethered by a silken cord. His heart beat too fast, he felt sick to his stomach, yet strangely he was detached from all of this. The world started to grow dim as he felt himself float away from his body

“Alfred? I came as soon as I heard...Al?”

Lucius looked at his friend concern was etched on his aged and weathered face. He reached out to his friends as he saw the blood drain from Alfred's face. 

Alfred suddenly collapsed boneless to the floor. Lucius caught him in his arms. Luckily he was still a fit man. He picked Alfred up like a child; he was surprised how light his old friend was. He carried him into the lounge. He placed him gently on the couch, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. He checked his friend’s pulse making sure his heartbeat was still regular. It was. With a big sigh and shook his head. 

“Oh Alf, what am, I going to do with you?” He asked as he made Alfred more comfortable.

Lucius left the lounge heading to the kitchen to get a glass of iced water to help revive Alfred from his swoon. On the way out he spotted the paper Alfred had been reading, he picked it up ready to throw it out when he spotted the name of the chemicals that were being made in the factory. This sparked an idea, he glanced back making sure his friend was still comfortable and went to retrieve the water. 

“BRRRRRUUUUCCCCCEEEE!!” Alfred eyes flew open as he woke from the worst nightmare of his life. He struck out at the figure in front of him believing it to be a demon from his dream.

Strong arms grasped him, in his panic he struck the man. He heard his name being called as he became more aware of his surroundings

“Alfred! Stop, please it me Lou. For God sake stop hitting me!” 

Alfred stopped as he realized he’d been attacking his friend. Lucius grabbed Alfred into a tight hug as he burst into tears. He could feel Alfred trembling with shock and whatever lingering horrors his dream had conjured up. Slowly the sobbing subsided as Alfred lifted his head and, looked at Lucius tears dropped from his eyes. Another sob escaped, as Lucius wrapped his arms around Alfred once more. He buried his head in the crook of his shoulder. He held Alfred as he sobbed his heart out. He stroked Alfred’s back making quite shush noises, until his sorrow subsided. 

“Here, drink this.” 

Lucius placed the iced water into Alfred’s hands as he wiped away his tears. He took a small sip, then a large gulp as he quenched his thirst. He looked at his old friend again.

“We have to go and look for Bruce; I need to find my boy!” 

He stood too quickly. A wave of dizziness washed over him. Lucius grabbed his friend once again and gently lowered him to the couch. 

“Not so fast old man, you’re not so young anymore. We can’t go off half cocked! We need a plan.” 

Lucius held Alfred's hand as tried to think. He wiped a hand down his face as he tried in vain to calm himself. Each time he closed his eyes images of Bruce laying dead assaulted him.

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing Lou..Bruce could be ...dead!!” His face turned pale saying it out loud made it all the more real.

“Alf we are going to find him, I promise you. First things first, we have to get you calmed. I'm sure Bruce isn’t dead. He’s made of stronger stuff than that!!”

He gave Alfred a stern look over the rim of his glasses. He already had a plan half formed, he only needed a bit more information.

“We both know where Bruce was...obviously...but I do need a bit more information, like when you lost communications, stuff like that. We need to go to the cave, know everything we need should be there.”

Alfred brightened at this, hope bloomed in his grey eyes. He nodded as he slowly rose from the couch.

“Come on...we have no time to lose!”

An hour later, Lucius sat in Bruce's chair, having collected all the data he needed. Alfred was stood at his side gripping the back of the chair. His knuckles were white with the strain. He was desperately trying to hold himself together. Lucius swiveled around and carefully considered his friend. They stared at one another for a few moments. With a loud clap Lucius declared

“Alf? What do you say if were to break into Ace Chemicals? It is breaking the law but, it will be necessary..”

“If it will help find Bruce - What are we waiting for?” Alfred replied without hesitation.

Lucius smiled, he stood and headed for the storage vault. He knew just what tools they would need.

 

Alfred and Lucius arrived at Ace Chemicals both dressed in black. They had left Lucius car a couple of blocks away. The last thing they needed was to arouse the suspicion of the GCPD. They suck around the back of building entering where Alfred had last seen Bruce. Bright yellow police tape covered the entrance and a new padlock had replaced the old broken one. Lucius picked it up in his gloved hand, turning it round examining it. He was good with picking locks and this one although robust was simple to open. Within moments they were in. Before they entered Lucius took out a small box. Alfred had no idea what it was for, he tried to get around his partner but he was blocked by an arm.

“Wait ..I have to check if they have alarmed this place. If it is I have to turn the damned thing off..Unless you want the cops here?” 

Alfred stopped and watched as Lucius retrieve EMF detector from the black hold all, it gave out an audible blip as he switched it on. He swiped it around the area, a red light and a beeping noise emitted from the device. After a short time, Lucius slowly walked over to the right wall, hidden behind a false panel was the alarm. 

“Stay back and don’t move, I'm going to disarm this thing. I don't know if this is the only one.” 

Alfred nodded and stayed by the entrance. He was shaking from head to foot, he had never done anything like this before and he was beyond nervous. His eyes darted around the dark factory, he was trying to visualize the path Bruce must have taken. He thought if he could trace his route maybe he could find some evidence the police may have missed. He was anxious to start his search and found himself becoming irritated by the time it was taking Lucius to disarm the factories alarm system. He loudly tutted, in an effort to convey his continued impatience to his friend. He watched as Lucius methodically disarmed the device. He glanced behind him looking up at the tall chimney stacks, wondering which one Bruce had been perched on before his fateful fall. Just the thought of Bruce stirred a sharp pain in his chest. He clutched at his stomach as the feeling of panic started to overwhelm him

“Done! It should be clear, stay behind me...are you ok Alf?” 

Lucius saw his old friend doubled over shaking. He closed the gap between them and hugged Alfred to his chest. He rocked him for a moment and stroked his back. Slowly Alfred recovered himself, although the shaking didn’t subside. He raised his eyes to his friend and attempted to smile.

“Sorry old friend, I didn't mean to..”Alfred started to explain.

“It’s OK, I understand. You were there for me when Tanya passed away. Man I was a wreck.” He smiled at his best friend and drew him into a tighter hug. 

“We will find him, I promise.” He whispered into Alfred’s ear. 

Alfred released his friend and gently pushed him away. With a genuine smile he and Lucius entered Ace Chemicals properly.

 

They found their way to the stairwell where the two criminals had been killed. The areas had strong smell of astringents. The blood had been cleaned up after forensics had thoroughly inspected the area. It was still taped off, as the two men carefully navigated the stairs. They had to avoid making any obvious signs that they had been here. They successfully maneuvered around the tape without breaking it. As they climbed the flight of stairs they made the metal ring with each footstep. Lucius only hoped there were no guards on patrol. If there were well..He would have to deal with it when and if the time came. He never voiced is concerned to his partner, he was under too much stress as it was. 

The office Red Hood had entered had tape over the door. To gain access they had no choice this time.

*What I would give to have a roll of police tape* Lucius thought to himself, making a mental note to garner some in the future. 

Alfred ripped the tape away and strode in the office. Nothing had been disturbed since the Hood had escaped. Alfred went to the desk opening draws looking for something, anything at all that could lead him to Bruce. 

Lucius placed the hold all onto the floor. With Alfred distracted he withdrew Bruce's spare cowl. He placed it over his head and switched on the radar. He knew there wasn’t a chance of finding any clue of Bruce's where about in here, he was after something a little more specific. He looked around ignoring Alfred’s frantic searching. He scanned the floor first. There was nothing. He then looked closely at the walls. There behind a painting was a safe, he started towards it but stopped when he spotted just at his right, just behind the door..Another better hidden safe!! He walked to the second safe, making a note where it was. He looked around the office for something to break the wall open with. He was so focused on the task he had forgotten Alfred was with him. Alfred's voice made him jump a little.

“Would you look at that painting! How horrible! The old man looks like a zombie for Christ sake!! Imagine having this monstrosity looking over your shoulder every day..” He shuddered at the thought. 

He turned to his friend and stopped talking. He was shocked to see Lucius was wearing Bruce’s cowl. Anger flashed through him. His hands curled into balls as he strode over to his partner.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Alfred shouted as he tried to rip the cowl from his friends head.

“Alf! Stop! Calm down!” Lucius grasped Alfred’s arms. “The cowl will help us with our search, if you’ll calm down you’ll understand. Please Alf..” 

Alfred dropped his arms and hung his head. With a shuddering sigh, he tried to calm his anxiety. He felt a strong hand gently tap him on his shoulder. He wasn’t angry with Lucius, not really.

“I’m so sor..” Alfred began. Lucius held up a hand.

“No, it’s alright.” He smiled at his friend trying to elevate his anxieties. Alfred burst out into unexpected laughter.

“Oh my goodness..You look ridiculous! Now I know why Bruce doesn’t smile when he’s wearing that thing!! Ho, ho ..” Alfred chortled

“Well, quite honestly I thought looked quite good in it!” Lucius retorted one hand on his hip.  
Both men laughed, until tears coursed down their cheeks. At least some of the tension had been released. 

A loud clanging noise shocked them into silence. Both men turned swiftly to the open door. Lucius motioned for Alfred to hide behind the desk, as he picked up a heavy paper weight and switched to night vision. The world went green. He slowly made his way back to the door, the hand with the paper weight raised over his head. He quickly glanced out of the door. There were no signs of human life. He ventured further out into the corridor. He looked all around him, his arm slowly dropping. Another large clang echoed from behind him. He quickly dived to his left and crouched down ready for an attack. As he did so, a large rat ran by. He watched it scuttle away its worm like tail disappearing behind the iron railings. Still weary he rose from his crouch keeping his eyes sharp for any attack. Nothing happened as he went back inside of the office

“It’s ok, cost is clear...it was just a rat!!” He chuckled again. 

Alfred shakily stood up, his heart was beating too fast. He sat down heavily in the chair behind the desk. He felt dizzy and nauseous. This was far too stressful for him. He needed to calm and centre himself, to be of any use to his friend, and his search for Bruce. He sat himself on the swivel chair behind the desk. He closes his eyes and concentrated on his breathing, using the technique Bruce had shown him. He just let himself breath and be. He cleared his mind of all thoughts as he let his body relax. Bruce had told him to think of a calming color and centre all his emotions on that. Inhale...hold...exhale. Inhale....hold..Exhale..

Three large thumps broke the silence in the room  
Alfred frowned, as he lost concentration. He started again. Inhale....holds...Exhale...Inhale...hold

Another three loud thumps made Alfred huff out his exhalation! Annoyed, Alfred cracked open one eye lid. He rolled his eye towards the sound. He swiveled the chair around as he opened both eyes. Confusion creased his brow as he watched Lucius hitting the wall with the paper weight. He watched him for awhile. It was fascinating watching his friend hitting the wall rhythmically. Watching his biceps and triceps flex with each stroke. For a man approaching sixty, he was in damn fine shape. Alfred shook himself from these thoughts, knowing all too well where they were leading.

“What on Earth are you doing?” He asked as he carried on watching him destroy the wall.

“There’s a safe hidden behind this wall. The Hood was here to get something.” THUMP..THUMP 

“The only safe they found would have been behind the zombie painting.” THUMP..THUMP

“ I don’t think that there’s anything in there. Well nothing of any worth..” THUMP...CRACK..

The false wall cracked. Alfred stood behind Lucius. He handed him a pen knife that had been lying on the desk. Lucius slipped the knife in the crack making the hole a little wider. He stripped the plaster away, revealing a steel safe. Lucius wiped away the sweat from his brow, as he studied the safe.

“Now if I’m right, this should hold what they were looking for” He went to the hold all and took out a small blow torch and a set of weird looking hooks. 

He set to work on the safe, Alfred wondered how this was supposed to help them find Bruce, but he trusted Lucius. His friend had never let him down. He wandered over to the painting again and grimaced. Ugly was the only word he could use. He sat back down in the swivel chair and watched his friend work on breaking the safe. The silence worked wonders on Alfred. He found himself calming down and he could think rationally again. His mind went over the previous night and all the information he had gathered. Flashes of images from the new channels flickered through his mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The gun fight was the first image, he didn’t find that useful. The gangway...yes , he needs to find the gangway.

Alfred rose to his feet and purposely left Lucius to his safe breaking. Alfred stopped at the head of the staircase scanning the area. He had to get this right. He walked down the stairs slowly, taking his time to let his memory adjust. At the bottom of the stairwell the yellow ticker tape, cordoned off where that damn fool anchorman had been attempting an interview. Alfred switched n his flash light as he tried to remember what had happened next…

“The Red Hood had run off to the left, as the two henchmen were gunned down.” Alfred said to himself. 

Alfred swung the flashlight left and walked to where he thought the Hood may have run to. He scanned the floor as he walked hoping to find some trace of Bruce, but to no avail. Lost in his search Alfred didn’t see the dark figure following him until it was too late.

Lucius was busy cracking the safe. Although this was going to be hard, no safe had been impossible for him. He just had to melt off the keypad at the front then he should be able to get to the electronics behind. After a few minutes, the keyboard did indeed start to melt. Globs of melted plastic and metal dripped from the safe on to the floor between Lucius legs. The cowl kept the noxious and poisonous smoke away from him as he continued to work. When the keypad was far enough melted, Lucius retrieve a small crowbar from the hold all. Grasping it tightly he pried the rest of the front from the safe. Melted wiring was revealed, as Lucius switched to x-ray in the cowls visuals. Two wires pulsed with life, one lead to a switch and the other was attached to a device inside of the safe. 

“Fuck a duck..” Lucius swore as he realized this was more difficult than he first thought. He didn’t know what device was inside of the safe. He hoped as this place held volatile chemicals, it wasn’t a small bomb but an ink cartridge. He had to be careful not to cut the wire leading to it or the device would go off. He carefully and precisely snipped the wire leading to the release catch. He waited to hear a click telling him that the safe was open...nothing.

Lucius let out a big sigh as once again delved into the hold all at his side. Throwing down the scissors, he pulled out a small box with a detonator switch. It had small magnets glued to its bottom. He placed it onto the steel surface and, prayed the device inside was ink, or all this would be for nothing. He stood back and holding the detonator he flicked the switch. A small explosion went off and within moments the safes door swung open. Lucius skidded back to the safe. The insides were dripping with gloopy black ink. 

Lucius picked up everything inside and placed them on the desk. Time was of the essence, he needed to find the item before the ink could make much damage. He unfolded paper after paper. Most were deeds and bonds, he had no interest in them. At the very bottom of the pile he found it. The formula! Most of the ink had luckily not touched it as Lucius scanned down the ingredients. If he was right, Bruce had fallen into this stuff and he would be suffering the consequences. He needed to create an antidote, but the final ingredient was covered with ink..

“FUCK!” Lucius swore. 

He stood there wondering how he could rectify this when he heard a scream coming from outside the office. Lucius looked around for Alfred. He wasn’t there. He folded the formula and put it in the hold all. He swung it on to his shoulder and rushed outside. Switching to night vision, he could clearly see Alfred struggling with a large male holding him in a headlock. Lucius took hold of the grappling hook attached to the belt he wore. 

As he swung over he felt fantastic. He had always wanted to try this and here he was, about to rescue his best friend in the whole world. He landed on top of the man in an unplanned landing. All three men fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Lucius still wearing the cowl was the only one able to tell who was who. He grabbed Alfred and dragged him from the large mans hold. Although the stranger was disoriented, he was still dangerous. He made a grab for Alfred once more as he lumbered to his feet. Lucius swag Alfred behind him as he faced the big guy down. He put his fists up to his face in a boxers pose. He bounced up and down in his toes waiting for the first strike.

The stranger took a swing at Lucius. He missed him by a wide smile. Lucius smiled as he darted to the left and jabbed his opponent in his ribs. A loud “oof” escaped his enemy, as he made two more quick jabs. The first jab was to the man’s solar plexus the other jab came as the big guy grasped his aching stomach he aimed squarely for his nose. The man stumbled to his right holding his nose which was spewing out blood. He shook his head trying to clear his vision. His small piggy eyes focused once more on Lucius and with a snarl, he wildly swung his arms in a wide arc. Lucius ducked low with only a few seconds to spare. He twisted away from another two imprecise punches that were thrown at him. Had he been slower he would have been knocked on his ass! With many years of practice behind him, Lucius knew when to strike again. His opponent was bigger and stronger but so much clumsier. He could see the weariness show on the other man as blood and sweat dripped from his face. Lucius was playing with him, skipping around him and feigning strikes. Occasionally allowing his enemy to {almost} land a strike. He could hear his opponents labored breathing as he struck out one last time. Lucius caught him by his arm and with one mighty uppercut he hit the man squarely in the jaw. The large man swayed on his feet once, twice as his knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground like jelly. Lucius straightened and took out a ball of string from his pocket. He quickly trussed the man up like a turkey for thanksgiving. As he did so he noticed the GCPD badge.

“Ahhh, hell!! Alf..This guys a cop! We need to get outta here quickly.” He turned to his friend. Alfred was gone.

“Now where in the Hell??” He spun around looking for his absent friend. 

Alfred fell to the floor when Lucius had rescued him. He rubbed his neck where it had been squeezed and watched his friend fighting with the big brute. He rose to his feet with all the intent on helping his comrade with the battle at hand when his eyes fell on something familiar in the shadows. He started towards the object but he felt torn. On one hand he didn’t want his friend to be injured on his account but on the other...Bruce. He looked to Lucius once more, seeing his friend grinning made his mind up. Lucius could handle that fat fool any day. With determination in his steps, Alfred headed towards the object.

He bent down and picked it up with trembling fingers. He turned it over looking at every inch of it, Batman's grappling hook. He looked up at the gangway, seeing the metal guardrail was hanging off.

“This was the place “Alfred mumbled to himself as he absently kissed the grappling gun.

He turned on the spot as he visualized how Bruce must have fallen from the gangway. For the grappling gun to have fallen from his hand must mean he had tried to use it. Alfred attempted to trace with his eyes, which vat Bruce had fallen into. He found this nearly impossible as he was surrounded on all sides by huge green tanks, with only narrow walkways between them. The only way he could determine which tank his boy had fallen in to, would be to go up there and take a look. With the grappling gun held tightly in his fist Alfred headed towards the walkway.

Within moments he was stood in the exact same spot Bruce had occupied less than twenty four hours previously. He looked around him carefully. He could still picture the grainy images the news had broadcast. He could almost see where his boy had stood. He remembered the way the police shot at both Batman and the criminal he had been chasing. How a stray bullet hit a tank and fire had erupted from it. How the stream of flames veered towards the hooded man. How his boy had jumped in front of him in an effort to protect the man. Alfred looked over to the tank that had burst into flames. It was blackened with soot. Alfred slowly moved forward, his heart beat heavily in his chest as he drew closer to the broken guard rail. His feet bounced slightly on the metal walkway, his eyes were focused on the end of the aisle. He kept seeing Bruce and the man in the red hood falling in slow motion. He felt he was on a hook being drawn towards a destination he wasn’t prepared for. Beads of sweat rolled down his back and sides as the feeling of impending doom settled on to his shoulders. His grip on the grappling gun was so tight the metal bit into his flesh. His feet shuffled towards the edge of the platform, a sheer drop loomed in front of him, as he leaned over to get a closer look. He swayed dangerously as he became very light headed. His eyes became hazy and unfocused as he felt himself falling from the walkway.

Lucius saw Alfred climbing up the stairs towards to the giant vats. He quickly followed him, he was concerned at how pale his friend looked. As he reached the top, he saw Alfred quivering and swaying at the end of the broken gantry. Alfred's eyes fluttered closed as he swooned and slowly fell forward, into nothing but open space. Lucius ran forward his heart in his mouth as he caught Alfred's hand. He pulled his still friend back up onto the gangway, his arms hurt him and he felt something in his back give way. He winced in pain as he checked on Alfred making sure he was breathing. When he was sure he fell onto his back as he caught his breath. 

“Holy fuck Alfie! You really know how to keep an old man like me on his toes….Shit!” He groaned as felt his back spasm, as waves of agony coursed up and down it. 

Alfred gradually regained consciousness, he rose up on his elbows and rubbed his head. He tried to clear his sight. He still felt light headed. He heard a loud groan, he turned and looked at his friend laying flat on his back, squirming around. He slowly got to his knees and crawled over to him. He put his hand on Lucius chest as he slowly lifted him onto his lap. He took off the cowl and ran his hands through Lucius tight iron grey curls. Lucius looked up at Alfred as he raised his hand to gently he stroked his friends pale cheek. He gave him a tight smile, trying to hide his pain. Alfred took Lucius’s hand and kissed his palm. Huge tears fell from his eyes as he looked at his beloved friend. Not a word was spoken for awhile as they both comforted each other. 

“Al, did you see the vat Bruce fell into?”

Lucius asked reluctantly breaking the silence. Ever the pragmatist he had to bring Alfred's focus back onto why they were there. He had not forgotten that he had attacked a police officer. He tried to sit up. Waves of white hot agony spiked in his back as he felt his spinal joint grind against one another.

Alfred shook his head as he wiped away his tears and gently helped his friend up. He could see Lucius had badly hurt himself rescuing him from his bloody stupidity. 

“Well, if I can get to my feet, I’ll show you what I saw...just don't fall in again I don’t think I can catch you again!” 

His laugh turned into an agonized moan as Alfred put his arms around him, helping him to his feet. He tired to straighten up, but the pain was so intense he stayed on a stooped position. With Alfred help they made their way to the end of the gangway.

“I’m sorry...I was a stupid fool. I haven’t been much use to you. I’ll try harder Lou, I promise” Lucius looked at Alfred and pulled him into a big hug. He kissed his cheek. He whispered urgently in his ear

“Alfred! Look at the bottom of the tank. Can you see the pipe there?” Alfred nodded.

“That pipe leads to the river Alfred! Do you know what that means?” Hope sprung up in Alfred's chest, he turned towards Lucius as his eyes shone 

“Bruce….Bruce escaped into the river?” He asked 

“That’s right Alf...Bruce was always a strong swimmer.”

Alfred grabbed Locus’s hand as a smile suffused his face. Tears of joy erupted from his eyes as he shouted.

“BRUCE IS ALIVE!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took quite a few rewrites. It was supposed to end with Alfred clutching Bruce's cowl whilst howling his name in desperation. As the chapter came together, I realized this ending didn't exactly fit anymore. It has a more hopeful tone to it now.
> 
> I also had written an entire nightmare scene for Alfred but realized that two dream sequences in a chapter were far too much (and I did need to keep this chapter shorter). If you want me to post Alfreds nightmare then tell me in the comments section.
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and I hope you come back for another helping soon.


End file.
